MUTE SAMURAI GIRL
by Hikasya
Summary: Ini adalah kisah di zaman samurai. Semulanya Naruto dijodohkan dengan Shizuka karena permintaan terakhir dari Jiraiya yang sudah meninggal dunia. Namun, perjodohan itu dialihkan pada Yuzuru. Tapi, keadaan terbalik, Naruto malah jatuh cinta pada samurai gadis bisu, Kanade. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic request untuk Raihan Tatsumaki. [TAMAT]
1. Pergi ke desa Nadeshiko

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Angel Beat © Jun Maeda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Kanade**

 **Genre: romance/adventure**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (zaman Heian atau zaman samurai)**

 **Selasa, 24 Mei 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Raihan Namikaze**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUTE SAMURAI GIRL**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Pergi ke desa Nadeshiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"A-APAAAA?! AKU DIJODOHKAN DENGAN PUTRI DARI DESA NADESHIKO?!"

Itulah seruan seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik acak-acakan. Bermata biru bagaikan saffir biru. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya seperti kumis kucing. Kulitnya yang coklat eksotik. Memakai pakaian khas jepang kuno serba hitam. Umurnya sekitar 19 tahun. Nama lengkapnya Namikaze Naruto.

Dia tampak membelalakkan kedua matanya yang hampir meloncat keluar saking kagetnya setelah mendengar kabar dari ayahnya, Namikaze Minato. Sang ayah berambut pirang dan bermata biru, berprofesi sebagai kepala desa keempat yang memimpin desa Konoha. Bergelar Yondaime, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Hokage keempat.

"Ya, begitulah. Isi perjanjian antara Jiraiya-sensei dengan pemimpin desa Nadeshiko di gulungan ini. Murid Jiraiya-sensei harus menikah dengan anak perempuan dari pemimpin desa Nadeshiko. Ini akibat dari ulah Jiraiya-sensei yang telah melakukan hal aneh saat berkunjung ke desa itu."

"Lho, bukankah Tousan juga muridnya Jiraiya-sensei, kan? Kenapa aku yang harus menikah anak perempuan pemimpin desa Nadeshiko itu sih?"

"Naruto ... Jaga mulutmu! Kaasan itu istri Tousan-mu, tahu! Mana mungkin Tousan-mu itu menikah lagi! Dasar, anak menyebalkan!"

Tiba-tiba, sang ibu, Namikaze Kushina - seorang wanita berambut panjang merah dan bermata biru serta memakai kimono merah - datang dari arah dapur dan langsung memasuki ruang keluarga. Menyela pembicaraan ayah dan anaknya sehingga terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka!

BUAK!

Kepala Naruto sukses dijitak keras oleh kepalan tangan Kushina. Muncullah bola kasti berwarna merah alias benjol di puncak kepala Naruto. Otomatis laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit berdenyut bagaikan disengat lebah.

"Aduh ... Duh ... Sakitnya ... Maafkan aku, Kaasan. Aku cuma bercanda kok."

Sang ibu merengut kesal sambil duduk bersimpuh di samping Minato. Minato hanya tertawa kikuk melihat semua ini.

"Itu hukuman buatmu. Siapa suruh kamu berbicara seperti itu, hah?"

"Aku sendiri yang berbicara begitu, Kaasan ...," kata Naruto memasang wajah kusutnya."Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"Huh, ya. Kaasan memaafkanmu."

Sambil bersidekap dada, Kushina melototi Naruto dengan tajam. Membuat Naruto tersentak dan mengubah wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. Dia benar-benar takut melihat tampang ibunya yang sangat sangar itu.

Kemudian Minato berdehem keras untuk memulihkan keadaan ini.

"EHEM! Sudah ... Sudah. Jangan marah seperti itu lagi, Kushina. Narutokan cuma bercanda. Iya, kan Naruto?"

Pandangan saffir biru sang ayah menyudut ke arah Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya. Lantas mengangguk cepat.

"Ya."

Lalu Kushina menghembuskan napasnya. Mencoba untuk bersikap lembut dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kembali pada topik pembicaraan, Minato melanjutkannya. Kushina memilih diam untuk mendengarkannya.

"Hm ... Baiklah. Bagaimana Naruto? Apa kamu mau menerima permintaan terakhir dari almarhum Jiraiya-sensei itu?"

DOOOONG!

Aura kebingungan menghujani diri Naruto sekarang. Dia benar-benar dilanda kebimbangan dan dijepit oleh permintaan aneh ini. Pasalnya lagi, dia adalah murid Jiraiya-sensei. Dia sudah banyak berlatih untuk mengembangkan kemampuan berpedangnya dengan Jiraiya-sensei. Hingga Jiraiya-sensei menobatkannya sebagai seorang samurai dewasa dan mewariskan sebuah pedang katana legendaris padanya. Sungguh hal ini tidak pernah diduganya sama sekali. Dia harus dipaksa menikah dengan gadis yang tidak disukainya. Apalagi usianya sudah menginjak 19 tahun sekarang.

Apalah dayanya, inilah takdirnya. Sepertinya takdir ini tidak bisa ditolak. Teringat juga tentang keluhan ibunya yang terus menyindirnya agar segera menikah. Itu mulai menindih hatinya yang telah tenggelam di lautan kebingungan yang membuncah. Dengan berat hati, terpaksa dia menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun dia tidak berniat sama sekali menerima perjodohan ini. Tapi, dia berpikir hal ini akan bisa membuat arwah Jiraiya-sensei tenang di alam sana. Perjodohan ini adalah permintaan terakhir dari Jiraiya yang meninggal karena diserang sekelompok samurai jahat yang berasal dari desa lain.

"Iya, aku menerimanya. Aku mau dijodohkan dengan putri dari Nadeshiko itu."

Kabar baik ini mengundang senyuman senang terukir di wajah kedua orang tuanya. Sungguh bahagia tidak terkira dari suara sang buah hati mereka.

"Baguslah, Tousan senang mendengarnya, Naruto. Mulai besok pagi, kamu sudah bisa pergi ke desa Nadeshiko. Otonashi Yuzuru yang akan menemanimu ke sana."

Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Kedua mata sedikit membulat.

"Eh? Otonashi Yuzuru juga pergi bersamaku ke sana?"

"Ya. Tousan yang mengizinkannya."

Sang Hokage keempat menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tertawa lebar dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sementara Naruto terpaku di tempat. Sedetik kemudian, seringaian jahil tercetak di wajahnya yang tampan. Sepertinya dia mulai merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh ayah dan ibunya.

'Syukurlah, Yuzuru ikut denganku. Itu bagus sekali. Hehehe ...,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya. Suatu rencana penuh misteri akan mulai dijalaninya di desa Nadeshiko nanti.

Lihat saja bagaimana kelanjutannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desa Nadeshiko.

Desa itu sendiri terletak pada bagian atas dari tiga bukit besar dan curam berdiri di garis hutan ringan, dengan dua jembatan membentang pada ngarai di antara mereka. Bukit-bukit yang terletak dalam lembah hutan subur di daerah pegunungan. Dalam hal pembangunan desa tampaknya mirip dengan kubu atau istana, dengan banyak dinding, menara dan tembok menjadi fitur dominan.

Desa itu terletak di negara air. Mayoritas penduduk desa itu adalah kaum perempuan. Tidak ada kaum laki-laki yang hidup di desa tersebut. Sebab para perempuan desa tersebut, banyak bersaing untuk mendapatkan pria dari luar desa yang bisa dijadikan sebagai suami. Mereka banyak meminta bantuan pada kenalan-kenalan mereka dari desa lain untuk mencarikan jodoh buat mereka. Jodoh yang kuat dan mapan. Kalau bisa calon suami mereka berasal dari golongan samurai. Itulah yang diinginkan oleh para gadis muda di desa Nadeshiko tersebut.

Sudut pandang adegan terarah pada sebuah kapal besar yang berlabuh pada tepian dermaga di dekat pelabuhan desa Nadeshiko. Samudera biru luas sangat tenang di hari cerah seperti ini. Sang surya pun tersenyum ramah dalam menyambut para manusia yang berada dalam kapal besar. Angkasa biru melukiskan panoramanya yang elok. Kapas-kapas putih berukuran macam-macam berjalan berdampingan di langit biru sana. Beberapa burung camar asyik terbang melintasi lautan biru itu. Angin laut bertiup cukup kencang dan menerbangkan apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya.

Inilah zaman Heian atau zaman samurai. Masa yang tenang dan penuh damai. Tidak ada peperangan yang terjadi di antara para samurai di dunia ini. Walaupun masih ada tindak-tanduk kejahatan dari para samurai yang berjiwa jahat. Namun, hal tersebut telah ditangani oleh pihak militer dari setiap negara. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan aman. Begitulah kira-kira.

Tampak di antara orang-orang yang keluar dari dalam kapal besar tersebut, Naruto berjalan bersama laki-laki berambut merah - Otonashi Yuzuru yang seumuran dengan Naruto - dari kapal besar itu. Menginjakkan kaki mereka pada permukaan dermaga kayu yang menuju jalan utama membentang ke arah bukit. Mereka terkagum-kagum dengan keelokan pemandangan desa Nadeshiko itu.

"Uwaaaah, ini ya namanya desa Nadeshiko itu?" seru Yuzuru yang meletakkan tangannya di atas matanya."Bagus juga pemandangannya ya."

"Ya, tapi ... Menurutku biasa-biasa saja," jawab Naruto memasang wajah bosan sambil memegang gagang katana jingga-nya yang diselipkan pada bagian kiri sabuk kain biru yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Hari ini, Naruto mengenakan pakaian zirah besi khas samurai berwarna jingga yang menutupi pakaian dalamannya yang serba hitam. Kain hitam melingkari kepalanya. Sendal kayu bertali hitam membungkus kedua kakinya. Tidak lupa dia membawa katana legendaris pemberian dari Jiraiya, untuk menemaninya ke desa Nadeshiko itu.

Sedangkan Yuzuru, mengenakan pakaian zirah besi khas samurai berwarna biru. Lengkap dengan helm Kabuto yang menutupi kepalanya. Dia juga membawa pedang katana yang berwarna biru, diselipkan pada bagian kiri sabuk kain berwarna hitam yang melingkari pinggangnya. Sepatu boots hitam membungkus kedua kakinya.

Itulah dua samurai laki-laki yang telah sampai di tujuannya, setelah menempuh perjalanan laut selama beberapa hari ini. Kelihatannya mereka sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat. Apalagi rasa lapar dan haus terus menggelitik perut mereka sekarang.

TAP!

Langkah pertama diayunkan oleh Naruto. Membuat Yuzuru terperanjat.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yuzuru yang selaku sebagai pengawal pribadi Naruto. Dia juga adalah teman akrab Naruto sedari kecil.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Yuzuru dari sudut bahu kanannya.

"Tentu saja mencari kedai makan. Aku lapar, tahu."

"Oh iya ...," Yuzuru menepuk jidatnya."Aku juga lapar. Ayo, kita makan dulu!"

"Makanya ikut aku sekarang."

"Baiklah, Naruto!"

Dengan langkah yang cepat, Yuzuru mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Mereka berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Lalu Naruto memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting sebelum masuk ke wilayah desa Nadeshiko.

"Ingat ya, Yuzuru. Kau harus mengaku sebagai murid Jiraiya-sensei dan bersedia menikahi putri desa ini. Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku ini. Karena aku tidak mau menikah dengan gadis yang tidak kusukai. Kau mengerti, kan?"

"Eh? Akukan bukan murid Jiraiya-sensei. Akukan muridnya ..."

Sebelum Yuzuru melanjutkan kata-katanya, Naruto mendelik ke arahnya.

"Pokoknya kau yang harus menggantikan aku! Titik! Aku tidak mau mendengar semua alasanmu itu. Terus satu lagi ini!"

SET!

Naruto menyodorkan pedang katana berwarna jingga itu pada Yuzuru. Sungguh Yuzuru tercengang setengah mati dibuatnya.

Dengan terpaksa, Yuzuru menerima pedang katana jingga itu. Beribu-ribu pertanyaan muncul di benaknya sekarang.

"Ba-Baiklah, aku yang akan menggantikanmu. Tapi, kenapa kau memberikan pedangmu ini padaku?"

"Pedang itu milik Jiraiya-sensei. Mereka akan mengetahui kalau kau murid Jiraiya-sensei melalui pedang itu. Jadi, sekarang kaulah yang memakai pedangku itu. Terus akulah yang memakai pedangmu sekarang. Nah, berikan pedangmu itu padaku."

"Ya ... Ya ..."

Diberikannya pedang katana biru itu pada Naruto. Yuzuru menghembuskan napas lesunya karena harus menggantikan peran Naruto sebagai murid Jiraiya yang bersedia menikahi putri desa Nadeshiko itu. Raut wajahnya berubah kusut bagaikan benang semrawut.

Setelah menerima pedang katana biru itu, Naruto tersenyum kecil. Lalu dia melangkah lagi dengan perasaan yang senang. Pedang katana biru diselipkan pada bagian kiri sabuk kain yang melingkari pinggangnya. Sementara Yuzuru yang berjalan di belakangnya, mengeluarkan aura kesuraman yang merayap-rayap di belakang tubuhnya. Memegang katana jingga itu dengan lesunya.

Kini perjalanan dua anak muda itu terus dilanjutkan ke jalan utama yang membentang sampai ke atas bukit sana. Di mana desa Nadeshiko itu berada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di tengah jalan desa, yang diapit bangunan-bangunan tradisional jepang di dua sisinya, terlihat beberapa orang berjalan hilir-mudik di sepanjang jalanan desa. Suasana cukup ramai. Mendayu-dayu, riuh rendah, sahut-sahutan dari mulut para penduduk desa. Hanya perempuan-perempuan saja yang terlihat. Mulai dari gadis kecil, gadis remaja, wanita dewasa dan wanita tua. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Hingga menyadari kedatangan dua pria muda yang berjalan di antara mereka.

Tak terkirakan, setiap mata memandang dua pria muda itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Beberapa gadis remaja dan wanita dewasa memasang wajah kemerah-merahan seakan-akan kagum dengan sosok dua pria muda yang berpakaian samurai itu. Itulah sosok calon suami idaman bagi para penduduk desa Nadeshiko, sebagian besar penghuninya adalah perempuan.

Langit pun memecah akibat suara-suara keras mereka. Cahaya berbinar-binar menghiasi setiap wajah penghuni desa tersebut. Begitu terpesona dengan kegagahan dua laki-laki samurai asing itu.

"Hei, mereka siapa ya?"

"Wah, ada dua pria samurai yang datang ke desa kita!"

"Apa mereka mencari jodoh di sini?"

"Aku mau punya suami seperti samurai itu."

"Aku juga mau."

"Aku juga."

WAS! WES! WOS!

Para gadis muda dan wanita dewasa ribut sendiri. Sehingga membuat Yuzuru keheranan. Naruto tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar sama sekali. Cuek bebek. Yang penting, terus berjalan ke arah depan untuk mencari kedai makan.

Tiba-tiba ...

SYAAAAAT! SYAAAAAT! SYAAAAT!

Naruto dan Yuzuru dikepung oleh beberapa prajurit yang berpakaian zirah besi hijau terang khas desa Nadeshiko. Prajurit-prajurit itu mengenakan helm kabuto berwarna hijau tua. Mereka adalah prajurit-prajurit perempuan yang menjaga perbatasan desa Nadeshiko tersebut.

Alhasil, kedua samurai laki-laki itu terjebak dalam lingkaran setan. Seperti itu keadaannya.

Mereka berdua memasang wajah serius seraya memandang tajam ke arah para prajurit yang menodongkan pedang katana pada mereka.

"Hei, siapa kalian berdua, pengunjung asing?" tanya salah satu prajurit perempuan itu. Dia juga menatap ke arah Naruto dan Yuzuru dengan tajam.

Yuzuru ingin menjawab. Tapi, didahului oleh Naruto yang bersuara.

"Kami adalah utusan dari desa Konoha. Kami datang ke sini untuk menemui putri yang memimpin desa ini atas permintaan terakhir dari orang yang bernama Jiraiya."

Itulah yang diungkapkan Naruto secara jujur dengan sikap yang tegas sehingga membuat para prajurit itu saling pandang antara satu sama lainnya.

WAS! WES! WOS!

Mereka malah bersahut-sahutan. Naruto dan Yuzuru bingung melihatnya.

"Oh, jadi kalian berdua adalah muridnya si pria mata keranjang itu?"

Tiba-tiba dari arah para prajurit perempuan yang mengepung Naruto dan Yuzuru, muncullah seorang wanita dewasa berumur sekitar 30-an. Berambut pendek hitam agak mencuat ke atas. Bermata hitam tegas. Bibirnya merah. Berpakaian zirah besi warna hijau tua. Namanya Tokiwa.

Naruto dan Yuzuru melihat ke arah Tokiwa dengan serius. Tokiwa berhenti berjalan dan berdiri berhadapan dengan dua laki-laki itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto balik.

Tokiwa menekukkan tangannya pada pinggang bagian kanannya. Berdiri dengan anggun.

"Kenalkan, aku Tokiwa, pengawal putri desa Nadeshiko ini. Jadi, kalian ini ...?!"

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, pengawal murid Jiraiya ini," tukas Naruto menunjuk ke arah Yuzuru dengan tegas."Dia adalah Otonashi Yuzuru, murid Jiraiya yang ditakdirkan berjodoh dengan putri pemimpin desa ini."

Menyadari itu, Yuzuru menggerutu di dalam hatinya dan segera membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat pada Tokiwa.

"Halo, aku Otonashi Yuzuru, murid Jiraiya-sensei. Senang berjumpa dengan anda, Tokiwa-san."

Ditegakkannya badannya kembali, Yuzuru menatap ke arah Tokiwa. Tokiwa menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa buktinya jika kau memang murid Jiraiya yang ditakdirkan menikah dengan putri kami?" Tokiwa belum percaya sama sekali jika Yuzuru adalah muridnya Jiraiya. Dia harus memastikan hal tersebut benar agar sang putri menikah dengan orang yang tepat.

Segera saja Yuzuru menyabet pedang jingga itu dari sarungnya dan menunjukkannya pada Tokiwa. Wajahnya tegas penuh keseriusan yang dalam.

"Inilah buktinya bahwa aku memang muridnya Jiraiya yang kau maksudkan."

Wanita separuh baya itu memandangi pedang jingga itu dengan teliti sekali. Seketika kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Eh, itukan? Pedang katana milik pria mata keranjang itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Flame Sword. Apa itu benar?"

Ekor mata merah Yuzuru menyudut ke arah Naruto. Naruto juga melirik ke arahnya. Memberikan isyarat pada Yuzuru jika pedang katana itu memang bernama "Flame Sword."

Kembali wajah si rambut merah itu mengarah pada wanita yang sedang menginterogasinya bak polisi yang sedang menginterogasi pelaku kejahatan.

"Ya, itu benar. Ini adalah Flame Sword."

"Hm, pedang itu cukup membuktikan jika kau memang muridnya pria mata keranjang itu ...," Tokiwa menutup matanya sebentar seraya tersenyum kecil."Kalau begitu, ayo ikut denganku. Putri Shizuka telah menunggu kedatangan kalian, para samurai yang terhormat!"

SREK!

Sang pengawal segera berbalik badan dan mengisyaratkan agar para prajuritnya segera mengawal dua tamu itu dari belakang. Para prajurit mengangguk cepat. Sejurus kemudian, salah satu dari mereka, berkata pada Naruto dan Yuzuru yang terpaku.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Ayo, ikuti Tokiwa-sama! Kami akan mengawal kalian dari belakang!"

"Ba-Baiklah!"

Yuzuru yang menyahutnya. Buru-buru dimasukkannya kembali pedang jingga itu ke dalam sarungnya. Berjalan cepat sambil mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan duluan. Keringat dingin mengucur di balik rambut merah milik sang samurai berpakaian zirah besi biru itu. Entah mengapa hatinya berdetak tak seenak yang dia pikirkan. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di balik penyamaran sebagai murid Jiraiya yang palsu. Tersekat rasa bohong yang tidak akan bisa menjelma menjadi kenyataan.

'Jadi, putri pemimpin desa ini bernama Shizuka. Kira-kira seperti apa ya orangnya,' batin Naruto yang sangat penasaran di dalam hatinya. Sama penasarannya dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yuzuru di tengah perjalanan menuju istana tempat bersemayamnya sang putri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Benar saja.

Sang putri pemimpin desa Nadeshiko ini, memasang wajah juteknya yang bagaikan monster saat berhadapan dengan dua laki-laki asing berpakaian samurai itu. Dia duduk santai di atas kursi singgasananya yang terbuat dari kayu tebal berkualitas terbaik pada masa ini. Merengut dengan pandangan yang tidak suka pada Yuzuru ataupun Naruto. Menggerutu tidak jelas di dalam hatinya, meskipun tabiat luarnya memang terkesan sangat tenang.

Itulah Shizuka, putri pemimpin masa depan desa Nadeshiko. Seorang gadis berkulit putih dengan tinggi rata-rata. Dia memiliki mata hijau dan rambut hitam dalam gaya putri dengan rambut yang diikat ekor kuda tinggi dengan poni pendek. Biasanya, ia memakai kimono hijau terang atau jubah berkerudung. Memang hari ini, dia memakai kimono hijau terang. Dari segi wajah dan penampilannya, sudah dipastikan seumuran dengan Naruto dan Yuzuru.

Dia juga dikenal sebagai gadis samurai yang sangat andal dalam memainkan pedang. Kemampuan berpedangnya diakui sangat hebat di desa tersebut. Sudah banyak pria yang ingin meminangnya untuk dijadikan istri, tapi dengan isyarat pria yang melamar itu bisa mengalahkannya. Jika pria itu bisa mengalahkannya, maka dia pun bersedia menikahi pria tersebut. Itulah peraturan yang dicanangkannya sebagai pemimpin desa Nadeshiko itu.

Kini Naruto dan Yuzuru sudah datang untuk menemuinya atas dasar permintaan terakhir dari almarhum Jiraiya. Mereka berjarak beberapa meter dari hadapan Shizuka. Memandang gadis cantik yang ditemani oleh Tokiwa. Ada rasa kagum yang muncul di hati Yuzuru. Tapi, tidak buat Naruto.

Melalui penjelasan panjang lebar dari Naruto yang bertindak sebagai pengawal palsu Yuzuru, Shizuka sudah mengetahui maksud kedatangan mereka berdua. Ditambah dengan penjelasan dari Tokiwa yang berdiri di samping Yuzuru, mampu menyakinkan hati sang putri yang dilanda sedikit rasa curiga terhadap dua ksatria samurai itu. Tentu hal itu, sungguh mengagetkan jiwa dan raga sang putri yang sedang duduk di kursi singgasananya. Tanpa ada dayang-dayang yang mengapit di dua sisi kursi singgasananya.

"Begitulah ... Shizuka-hime. Kamilah yang anda tunggu selama ini. Maksudku, Yuzuru-lah murid Jiraiya yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan anda. Apakah anda bersedia menerima pinangan dari murid Jiraiya ini, Shizuka-hime?" sahut Naruto seenaknya dengan tampang yang sangat serius dan sukses membuat Yuzuru tercengang mendengarnya.

"A-Apa? Yang benar saja, Naruto? Kau sudah gila apa?" bisik Yuzuru mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto.

Namun, parahnya, Naruto tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap bersikeras dengan pendiriannya yang tetap. Seperti besi yang tidak mudah ditembus oleh apapun.

Spontan, Yuzuru menggerutu kesal sendiri. Dongkol setengah mati. Hatinya merasa pedas bak cabe merah. Kemarahan si jago merah berkobar-kobar di iris merahnya.

Benar-benar situasi yang tidak menguntungkan. Kebohongan meluas dan akan menjadi kesengsaraan bagi Yuzuru sekarang. Pikir Yuzuru begitu.

Lalu Shizuka menghembuskan napas tidak sukanya itu, berusaha tenang seperti biasa. Suasana sepi dan hening menuntut hatinya untuk menyelesaikan perkara yang ada di depan matanya. Sesegera mungkin harus diatasi.

"Baiklah, karena hukuman perjanjian itu. Atas amanat Jiraiya yang sudah meninggal dunia, mungkin aku menerima lamaran Yuzuru-san ini. Tapi, ada syaratnya."

"Syarat?"

Aksi kaget ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Yuzuru. Sedangkan Tokiwa tidak terkejut sama sekali.

Dengan mata emeral hijau yang tajam dan berkilat, sang bintang desa menampakkan raut tenang nan tegas. Jari telunjuknya yang putih mulus mengacung ke arah Yuzuru.

"Syaratnya Yuzuru-san harus mengalahkan aku dalam pertarungan pedang. Kita akan berduel besok pagi. Bagaimana?"

Sungguh kabar yang mengagetkan di siang bolong ini. Kedua mata Yuzuru terlihat membulat sempurna. Ia tidak menduganya sama sekali.

"Apa? Melawan anda, Shizuka-hime?"

"Ya, kenapa reaksimu begitu? Apa kau takut?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" seru Yuzuru tegas dengan wajah yang mengeras."Baiklah, aku akan melawan anda besok dan akan mengalahkan anda dalam duel pedang besok."

Senyuman simpul terukir di wajah cantik putri itu.

"Buktikan semua ucapanmu itu besok paginya. Arena duel akan dilaksanakan di dojo istana ini. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku mengizinkan kalian tinggal di istana ini sementara waktu. Terus ...," layangan pandang Shizuka mengarah pada Tokiwa."Tokiwa-san, tolong antar mereka ke kamar tamu istana. Beritahu pada kepala koki istana dan dayang-dayang untuk melayani mereka. Beri mereka makan dan minum. Kurasa mereka pasti sudah lapar dan haus sekarang."

Mendengar perintah itu, wanita itu segera memberi hormat pada sang putri.

"Baik, perintah Hime akan saya laksanakan!"

"Ya!"

Shizuka mengangguk pelan. Kemudian, Tokiwa menoleh ke arah dua pria muda di sampingnya itu.

"Ayo, kalian berdua ikut denganku!"

Naruto dan Yuzuru mengangguk cepat. Dua samurai itu berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah anggun sang pengawal istana. Derap-derap langkah kaki berbunyi nyaring saat menghentakkan kaki ke lantai bening istana tersebut. Istana yang bernuansa kemewahan dan keindahan. Meninggalkan suasana sunyi dan sepi di ruang singgasana. Tinggallah Shizuka yang tersenyum ketika memandangi kepergian mereka. Senyuman simpul yang penuh ketenangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat mereka bertiga - Tokiwa, Yuzuru dan Naruto - menempuh perjalanan ke kamar tamu istana yang berada di lantai satu, langkah demi langkah terayun menyusuri jalan beranda istana yang terbuka lebar. Saat Naruto melepaskan pandangannya ke arah kirinya, tampaklah pemandangan taman istana yang luas dan indah. Dipenuhi pepohonan Sakura yang sedang bermekaran karena musim semi. Warna-warna merah muda berguguran karena terlepas dari ranting induknya. Menyebar luas tidak beraturan ke seluruh penjuru. Menyisakan kesan hujan Sakura yang begitu indah saat dipandang mata. Apalagi si angin pun datang untuk ikut menyemarakkan senandung sukacita pohon-pohon Sakura yang sedang asyik merontokkan warna-warna merah muda. Semua daun tanaman yang ada di sana ikut bergoyang dan menari sesuai dengan alur irama yang ditiupkan oleh angin. Senada dengan lirik alam pada musim semi seperti ini.

'Taman yang indah ...,' batin Naruto kagum di hatinya. Pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari taman istana itu. Hingga ...

SET!

Dari balik pohon Sakura tersebut, muncullah sosok gadis yang berpakaian zirah besi samurai berwarna putih. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna putih berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Kedua matanya berwarna kuning bagaikan emas. Tubuhnya tidak tinggi. Mungil dan imut. Membawa katana dan wakisazhi yang diselipkan di sabuk kain warna merah muda yang melingkari pinggangnya. Sepatu boots putih membungkus kedua kakinya. Umurnya sekitar 17 tahun. Dia adalah ...

"Tachibana Kanade," sahut Tokiwa tiba-tiba karena menyadari pandangan Naruto terfokus pada gadis yang berdiri di dekat salah satu pohon Sakura itu."Dia adalah adik angkat Shizuka-hime. Orang-orang di desa ini menyebutnya sebagai gadis samurai bisu."

Kontan, hal tersebut mengundang minat Naruto dan Yuzuru. Mereka memandang Tokiwa sebentar-sebentar dan terus diarahkan pada gadis samurai yang masih berdiri di dekat pohon Sakura tersebut. Gadis samurai bisu yang diketahui bernama Kanade.

"Eh? Gadis samurai bisu? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Yuzuru.

Tokiwa menoleh sejenak ke arah Yuzuru. Langkahnya terhenti sebentar. Begitu juga dengan dua laki-laki itu.

SREK!

Tangannya dilipatkan di dadanya. Sedikit membusungkan dada untuk memberikan kesan angkuh. Pandangannya lembut tapi tegas, melihat ke arah Kanade yang sedang asyik menikmati suasana hujan Sakura di kejauhan sana.

"Ya, gadis samurai bisu. Dia memang bisu. Tidak bisa berbicara sejak dia ditemukan oleh Kaa-sama Shizuka-hime, tujuh belas tahun lalu. Dia anak terbuang yang tidak diketahui siapa orang tuanya. Asal usulnya tidak diketahui. Dia yang masih bayi di kala itu, tergeletak di taman istana ini, dalam balutan kain berwarna merah. Ada dua pedang yang menemaninya. Dua pedang yang menjadi teman baginya saat bertarung dan menyendiri. Menganggap dua pedang itu seolah-olah bisa berbicara padanya. Ada suara lembut dan jernih yang muncul saat dia sudah mengeluarkan dua pedang itu dari sarungnya. Dengan kata lain, dua pedang itu bisa berbicara sebagai wakil suara gadis samurai yang bisu. Kehidupannya dihabiskan untuk pengabdian kerajaan ini. Itulah yang dia inginkan sejak dinobatkan menjadi gadis samurai oleh Kaa-sama Shizuka-hime pada saat umurnya menginjak 13 tahun."

Cerita yang mengharukan tentang gadis samurai bisu itu. Kedua pria samurai memasang wajah kusutnya saat terus mendengarkan cerita dari Tokiwa. Hingga iris biru sang Namikaze melirik lagi ke arah Kanade tadi. Kanade tampak asyik menikmati suasana damai dari hujan Sakura yang terus menerpanya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ada ekspresi sama sekali. Kedua mata kuning yang menyorotkan kekosongan dan kesedihan. Salah satu tangannya bergerak perlahan-lahan untuk menghalangi satu kelopak bunga Sakura yang turun tepat ke arahnya.

SET!

Kelopak bunga Sakura itu berhasil mendarat di telapak tangan kanannya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih dengan bagian jari-jari yang terbuka. Memandangi kelopak bunga Sakura itu dengan pandangan datar. Tiada emosi yang terpancarkan dari wajahnya. Apalagi suara yang diharapkan keluar dari tenggorokannya itu, mustahil untuk dikeluarkan karena dia memang ditakdirkan tidak bisa berbicara alias bisu sejak dia masih bayi.

"..."

Terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Ditambah tanpa adanya emosi untuk mencetak perubahan pada wajahnya yang datar. Tak mampu. Tak bisa. Itu semua yang terjadi.

'Sakura sedang bersemi sekarang. Betapa indahnya.'

Suara dan suara. Hanya suara hatinya yang menggema di dalam pikirannya.

Hening dan sunyi didapatkannya dalam kesendirian. Angin menjadi temannya dalam renungan tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Sejenak didongakkannya kepalanya ke atas sana. Memperhatikan langit biru yang cerah dengan hiasan bentuk awan-awan yang bermacam-macam.

'Kami-sama ... Siapa aku? Aku bukan saudara kandung Shizuka-nee-sama. Jadi, aku ini siapa? Asal usulku? Aku tidak mengetahuinya secara pasti.'

Dia membatin lagi dengan suara hatinya. Kedua bola kuningnya bagaikan matahari itu, semakin meredup dan kemudian menjadi menyipit. Menutup mata sembari menurunkan kepalanya kembali. Menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lalu dihembusnya secara perlahan-lahan.

Kelopak bunga Sakura tadi digenggamnya kuat-kuat. Lantas dia berbalik arah untuk memutuskan masuk lagi ke dalam istana.

Tanpa diduga ...

Iris biru itu bertemu dengan iris kuning. Naruto terpaku memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh. Itu terjadi hanya beberapa detik. Dia hanya berwajah datar. Memperhatikan Naruto, Yuzuru dan Tokiwa yang juga memandang ke arahnya. Tidak membuatnya merasa risih sedikitpun. Dia tahu arti tatapan itu yang mengisyaratkan dirinya yang memang dikenal sebagai gadis samurai bisu. Pasti dua laki-laki samurai yang bersama Tokiwa, sudah mengetahui tentang dirinya dari Tokiwa. Tidak aneh lagi.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, gadis samurai putih pergi meninggalkan taman istana tersebut. Menfokuskan arah perjalanan ke arah belakang istana untuk memeriksa sesuatu.

Ketiganya masih memandangi kepergian Kanade dengan perasaan yang berbeda-beda. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan sekarang.

"Jadi, begitu ya? Aku mengerti tentang gadis yang bernama Kanade itu," ucap Naruto yang berwajah suram."Pasti dia merasa tertekan karena tidak mengetahui asal usulnya. Tapi, apa dia tahu kalau dia adalah adik angkat Shizuka-hime?"

"Dia sudah tahu semuanya. Hal itu tidak membuatnya tertekan. Dia tetap bersikap seperti biasanya," jawab Tokiwa masih bersidekap dada.

"Oh ...," Yuzuru membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o.

"Kita sudahi saja obrolan ini. Mari, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita. Aku akan menunjukkan letak kamar tamu itu pada kalian berdua."

"Hm."

Dua anak muda itu mengangguk bersamaan. Sesudah itu, mereka kembali berjalan mengitari beranda yang terbentang lurus di samping istana pagoda tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Cerita pertama di fandom Xover Naruto and Angel Beat. Atas permintaan Raihan Namikaze.**

 **Update dulu deh cepat daripada nanti hilang kalau disimpan terlalu lama di hp. Nanti saya lanjutin sambungannya pas abis raya idul fitri di bulan Juli. Hiatus dulu sampai hari raya.**

 **Berminat mereview nggak?**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Rabu, 25 Mei 2016**


	2. Menjadi pengawal mendadak

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Angel Beat © Jun Maeda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Kanade**

 **Genre: romance/adventure**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (zaman Heian atau zaman samurai)**

 **Kamis, 26 Mei 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Raihan Namikaze**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUTE SAMURAI GIRL**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Menjadi pengawal mendadak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

GRATAK!

Pintu kamar tamu terbuka dari samping dan menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras. Si bocah berambut pirang jabrik yang mengenakan pakaian zirah besi samurai jingga, tampak keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Pasalnya, dia terlambat bangun pagi ini. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Apalagi temannya Yuzuru tidak ada bersamanya. Pasti Yuzuru sudah bangun lebih awal untuk menantang Shizuka berduel pedang di dojo istana sekarang. Kini dia harus mengejar waktu dan menemui Yuzuru sesegera mungkin.

Betapa dia sangat ceroboh! Bisa-bisanya bangun kesiangan di hari penting ini!

Sungguh, Naruto menyadari kecerobohannya yang telat bangun. Tapi, dia juga menggerutu di dalam hati karena Yuzuru tidak membangunkannya. Dia merasa temannya itu sudah membuatnya kesal sedikit sekarang.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Dia pun berlari cepat menyusuri beranda samping istana yang sangat panjang. Tak tahu juga di mana letaknya dojo istana itu. Entah di lantai mana. Sebab istana ini berbentuk pagoda berlantai lima. Lari yang tidak tentu arah. Kemanakah dia harus pergi?

Celingak-celinguk tidak jelas. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat. Hamparan rumput yang terbentang luas. Itu saja yang terlihat. Menjadi bingung setengah mati.

Berlari dan terus berlari menempuh beranda ini. Entah berapa menit yang dilewati. Tak dapat diperkirakan dalam keadaan panik dan bingung seperti ini.

Tanpa diduga ...

SET!

Dari arah berlawanan, muncul sosok gadis samurai putih. Itulah Kanade.

Naruto pun menyadarinya dan memperlambatkan gerakan larinya. Tersenyum ramah sambil menyapa Kanade.

"Hai ... Tunggu!"

Kanade tersentak dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika Naruto berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

Begitu di dekat Kanade, Naruto pun menghentikan larinya. Lalu berdiri dengan tegap.

Gadis samurai bisu itu menatap wajah Naruto dengan pandangan datar. Terdiam tanpa bisa mengucapkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

Tetap memasang wajah yang penuh dengan senyuman ramah, Naruto pun bertanya pada Kanade.

"Apa kau tahu letak dojo istana ini? Soalnya temanku Yuzuru sedang berduel pedang dengan Shizuka-hime hari ini."

Dengan cepat, gadis berambut putih itu menganggukkan kepalanya yang menandakan dia tahu letak dojo istana itu.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa mengantarkan aku sampai ke sana?"

Sekali lagi, kepala si gadis mengangguk. Wajahnya tetap datar walaupun terjadi.

"Terima kasih."

Untuk sekian kalinya, Kanade menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberikan isyarat lewat gerakan tangannya.

'Ayo, ikut aku, samurai yang terhormat!'

Begitulah isi hati Kanade yang diisyaratkan lewat gerakan tangannya. Cukup membuat Naruto mengerti dengan maksudnya itu.

Lalu Kanade yang berjalan duluan ke arah Naruto berlari tadi. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata duel pedang antara Yuzuru dan Shizuka sudah selesai saat Naruto dan Kanade tiba di dojo istana tersebut. Dojo istana itu terletak di dekat taman istana dan terpisah dari istana pagoda. Kini hanya tempat kosong melompong yang terlihat pada saat mereka tiba di dalamnya.

SIIIIIIING!

"Heh? Di mana orang-orang? Tidak tampak Shizuka-hime sama Yuzuru di sini. Kosong."

Pandangan si pemilik iris saffir biru itu diedarkannya ke segala penjuru tempat itu. Dia tercengang habis seperti orang bodoh begitu. Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bingung juga.

"..." Kanade juga bingung melihatnya. Lantas dia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto meliriknya. Digelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan yang menandakan tidak lagi orang di sini.

Tentu saja, Naruto memahami maksud Kanade yang hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat bahasa tubuhnya. Dia pun terdiam sejenak. Lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Pasti duel pedang mereka sudah selesai. Gitu, kan?"

Kepala Kanade manggut-manggut. Wajahnya yang selalu datar. Tidak ada ekspresi yang tercetak di wajah kakunya itu.

Sejurus kemudian, kedua tangan Kanade bergerak membentuk sebuah isyarat. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

'Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku permisi dulu. Senang berjumpa denganmu, ksatria samurai. Sampai jumpa lagi.'

Itulah perkataan yang disampaikan oleh Kanade. Sang samurai tampan itu mengangguk. Ternyata dia mengerti.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi, Tachibana Kanade."

Membulatlah kedua mata Kanade karena terkejut jika Naruto sudah mengetahui namanya. Dia tidak menduganya sama sekali.

Senyuman kecil terukir di wajah Naruto. Wajahnya berbinar-binar.

"Aku tahu namamu dari Tokiwa-san."

Barulah Kanade mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Lalu dia mengangguk pelan. Tersenyum hanya di dalam hati.

SREK!

Dia berbalik arah menuju keluar dojo. Naruto memperhatikannya. Hingga dia pun tersentak. Kemudian berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"HAI, NAMAKU NAMIKAZE NARUTO! INGAT ITU, TACHIBANA-SAN!"

SET!

Gadis samurai putih menoleh di sudut bahu kanannya. Berhenti sejenak karena Naruto memanggilnya.

Jarak mereka sekitar beberapa meter. Mereka menatap dengan senyuman manis. Tapi, senyuman manis itu tidak tercetak di wajah Kanade.

Dia hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengisyaratkan pada Naruto bahwa dia akan mengingat nama lengkap Naruto tersebut.

Setelah itu, dia menarik pandangannya ke depan dan mulai berjalan cepat menuju ke suatu tempat. Menyusuri jalan setapak yang terdapat di taman istana yang dipenuhi pepohonan Sakura itu. Rambut putihnya yang panjang berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Pakaian zirah besi samurai putihnya tampak berkilauan karena ditimpa cahaya sang mentari. Begitu mempesonakan mata yang memandangnya.

WHUUUUSH!

Angin bertiup lembut ketika menerjang taman istana itu. Pandangan Naruto tetap tak pernah lepas saat memandang Kanade yang telah berjalan jauh di kejauhan sana. Tanpa terasa sosok Kanade telah hilang dari matanya. Sesuatu yang menarik hatinya, menuntut untuk menyiratkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Gadis samurai bisu. Ya, aku akui dia memang bisu seperti yang diceritakan Tokiwa-san kemarin. Hm ...," Naruto memegang dagunya dengan tangannya untuk berpikir keras sejenak."Dipikir-pikir, dia itu manis juga ya."

Senyuman manis terpatri lagi di wajahnya. Entah mengapa dia merasa senang. Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu.

Lalu laki-laki berambut kuning itu melipatkan tangannya dan disanggahkan pada bagian belakang lehernya. Bersiul-siul riang dengan langkah santai. Tujuannya sekarang adalah ...

"Aku harus mencari Yuzuru sekarang. Entah di mana anak itu sekarang. Apa dia menang atau kalah ya? Harus kutanya nanti sama dia."

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Maka diayunkannya langkah demi langkah menuju arah yang berlawanan dari arah Kanade pergi tadi. Meninggalkan suasana sunyi di taman istana itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku kalah, Naruto. Shizuka-hime-lah yang menang. Dia benar-benar sangat hebat ...," tutur Yuzuru yang terduduk lesu di lantai, persis berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Setelah mencari Yuzuru ke semua tempat yang ada di istana itu, akhirnya Naruto menemukan Yuzuru yang telah kembali ke kamar tamu tersebut. Lalu menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada saat duel pedang itu di dojo istana, dimulai sejak pukul 8 pagi. Ternyata hasilnya, Yuzuru kalah telak oleh Shizuka. Shizuka yang termasuk samurai yang menggunakan pedang katana berelemen angin mampu mengalahkan Yuzuru yang menggunakan pedang katana berelemen api milik Naruto itu. Tentu saja dia mengalami kesulitan saat menggunakan Flame Sword sebab tipe elemen yang dimilikinya adalah tipe elemen air.

Kini Naruto mendengarkannya dengan perasaan yang tidak diketahui. Dia hanya memasang wajah datar dan mata yang juga ikut datar. Mencoba mencerna setiap kata-kata temannya yang terus terlontar padanya. Entah harus senang ataukah sedih untuk menanggapi hal ini. Tapi, dia berpikir semua kekalahan ini ada bagusnya juga. Dengan begitu, dia terbebas dari perjodohan yang memaksanya ini.

"Baguslah. Jika kau kalah, Yuzuru. Itu sudah cukup membuatku senang mendengarnya. Dengan begitu, aku bebas dari paksaan karena perjodohan. Lagipula Shizuka-hime sudah jujur bilang sama kau kalau dia juga tidak mau dijodohkan secara paksa gara-gara Jiraiya-sensei yang ketahuan menyusup ke istana ini. Aaaaah ... Syukur sekali. Aku bersyukur sekali kalau kau tidak serius melawan putri itu. Hehehe ..."

Tanpa diduga, si bocah ini menunjukkan cengirannya yang begitu lebar. Membuat Yuzuru sewot melihatnya. Kemudian dia pun meledak sendiri.

"KENAPA KAU MALAH TERTAWA, HAH? MEMANGNYA INI LUCU?"

"Iya, ini benar-benar lucu. Menyenangkan karena aku sudah bebas dari perjodohan ini. Hehehe ..."

"NARUTO! KUCEKIK KAU! DASAR, MENYEBALKAN!"

Yuzuru kesal setengah mati dan meremas kedua tangannya saking geramnya karena Naruto tertawa dengan riangnya. Tidak ada beban lagi dipikul di bahu Naruto sekarang. Beban itu sudah jatuh berkat bantuan dari Yuzuru, sahabat karibnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menertawaimu. Aku senang saja hari ini ...," kata Naruto yang berusaha menghentikan tawanya."Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau membantuku walaupun terpaksa melakukannya. Tapi, aku akui kau memang sahabat baik kupunyai saat ini. Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih sama kamu, Yuzuru."

Mendengar hal itu, Yuzuru terdiam. Terpaku di tempat dan berusaha meredam emosinya yang sempat naik ke ubun-ubun. Sejenak menghelakan napas beratnya sambil mengucapkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Nggak masalah kok. Tapi, kita harus pulang sekarang. Masalah di sini sudah selesai, kan?"

"Hm ... Iya. Masalah perjodohan ini sudah selesai kok. Memangnya kau mau pulang ke Konoha hari ini?"

"Ya, untuk apa lagi kita di sini? Tidak ada, kan?"

"Benar juga sih."

"Karena itu, kita harus pulang sekarang. Jangan ditunda lagi. Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang!"

"Ah, baiklah ...," Naruto mengangguk cepat."Tapi, terlebih dahulu, kita harus permisi dulu pada Shizuka-hime."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu mereka pun berhadapan lagi dengan Shizuka yang sedang berada di ruang singgasananya. Gadis cantik itu duduk dengan tenangnya di kursi singgasananya. Wajahnya datar seperti habis disetrika. Bibirnya merengut karena cemberut.

"Kenapa kalian ingin pulang terburu-buru begitu? Kaliankan baru saja tiba di sini?" tanya sang putri yang bernada heran.

"Hahaha ... Habisnya tidak urusan lagi di sini. Makanya kami pulang," jawab Yuzuru tertawa cengengesan.

"Jadi, anda mau mengizinkan kami pergi sekarang, Shizuka-hime?"

Kali ini Naruto yang bertanya. Dia menunggu jawaban Shizuka dengan sabar. Beberapa detik, menit dan jam.

Putri itu terdiam cukup lama. Sepertinya dia merasa ragu. Ada belenggu yang merantai hatinya untuk mengizinkan dua ksatria samurai itu pergi dari sini. Hingga muncullah Tokiwa yang melangkah ke arah mereka.

"Kalian ksatria samurai muda tidak boleh meninggalkan tempat ini."

Mendengar itu, ketiganya kaget dan melihat ke arah Tokiwa yang berdiri anggun. Persis di samping Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya, Tokiwa-san?"

Shizuka mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti.

Wanita paruh baya itu, menunjukkan air muka yang serius. Mengatakan sesuatu yang amat penting.

"Sewaktu Jiraiya mengadakan perjanjian perjodohan ini padaku, ada kalimat yang tertuliskan kalau murid Jiraiya berhasil dikalahkan oleh putri pemimpin desa Nadeshiko, maka murid Jiraiya itu harus tinggal di sini untuk selamanya dan mengabdikan diri menjadi pengawal putri selama akhir hayat hidupnya."

DOOOOONG!

Kedua laki-laki samurai itu ternganga habis. Sang putri memasang wajah datarnya.

Kemudian suasana hening sesaat.

Sedetik kemudian, suasana terpecahkan dengan desahan panjang dari Shizuka.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ... Perjanjian yang sangat merepotkan ...," tangan putih mulusnya memegang pipinya."Ya sudah, Yuzuru yang tetap tinggal di sini. Naruto, kau boleh pergi dari desa ini."

Spontan, Yuzuru terperanjat. Dia tidak menyangka kejadian ini akan menimpanya seperti ini.

"Eh? Naruto boleh pergi dari sini? Diakan ... Pengawalku. Eh ... Bu-Bukan sebenarnya dia itulah ..."

Sebelum si rambut merah membeberkan semuanya, tangan Naruto langsung membekap mulut si rambut merah itu. Dia tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Ah, begini saja. Aku akan tetap tinggal di sini, menemani temanku ini. Bagaimana, Shizuka-hime?"

Putri berambut hitam itu keheranan dibuatnya.

"Ya, boleh saja sih. Tapi, masa kalian berdua yang akan menjadi pengawalku?"

Shizuka menjadi bingung. Datanglah Tokiwa untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah ini.

"Aku ada usul yang bagus. Naruto bisa saja menjadi pengawalnya Kanade, kan?"

Otomatis ketiga makhluk yang bingung itu melototi sang pengawal itu. Bengong sebentar.

Seketika Shizuka tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, iya. Benar juga. Naruto-san bisa menjadi pengawalnya Kanade," pandangan iris emerald itu berbinar-binar ke arah Naruto."Bagaimana Naruto-san? Kau mau, kan?"

Naruto pun terdiam dan terpaku. Yuzuru menepis tangan Naruto yang lemas itu karena kaget akan permintaan ini.

Tentu saja, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senang hati. Tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, aku mau."

"Bagus."

Shizuka juga menganggukkan kepalanya.

Suasana kembali aman. Tokiwa juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mendekatkan mereka dalam hubungan akrab. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh Tokiwa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang gadis berambut putih memasang wajah datarnya saat Tokiwa datang bersama Naruto, menghampirinya yang sedang berjaga di pintu gerbang istana. Dia keheranan saat Tokiwa mengatakan kalau Naruto menjadi pengawalnya sekarang. Kemudian menatap Naruto dengan sedatar mungkin. Hanya mendapatkan senyuman simpul dari wajah Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah. Mulai sekarang, Naruto akan selalu mengikuti kemana kau pergi, Kanade-sama," ucap Tokiwa sambil memegang puncak kepala Kanade dan sudah menganggap Kanade sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam membisu seraya menatap Tokiwa dengan datar. Setelah itu, tatapan datarnya tertuju pada Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum ramah sambil melihat ke arahnya juga.

'Apa-apaan ini? Aku nggak butuh pengawal segala, Tokiwa-san!' batin Kanade di dalam hatinya. Sewot tapi wajah sewot itu tidak tampak di wajahnya yang datar tanpa ada ekspresi sama sekali.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum. Menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala gadis samurai bisu itu.

"Bertemanlah dengan baik. Dia orangnya baik kok. Kamu tidak usah curiga begitu."

Seakan-akan tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Kanade, Tokiwa berusaha menjelaskan semuanya seterang-terangnya pada Kanade. Agar Kanade bisa menerima Naruto sebagai pengawalnya yang akan setia mengikuti kemana dia pergi.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau pergi dulu," Tokiwa menengok ke arah Naruto."Aku titipkan Kanade padamu, Naruto."

Sang laki-laki samurai menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Patuh sekali.

"Ya."

Tokiwa mengangguk juga. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan dua anak manusia yang berlainan jenis itu. Dengan penuh tanda tanya besar yang hinggap di atas kepala Kanade sekarang.

Kini Tokiwa sudah hilang di ujung jalanan desa yang dipenuhi banyak orang. Mereka pun saling menatap sebentar dengan pikiran yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"...," Kanade terdiam. Iris keemasannya kelihatan sinis ke arah Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya.

"Eh?"

SRET!

Tanpa diduga, Kanade segera pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Dia terperanjat.

"HEI! TUNGGU! KANADE, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" teriak Naruto kemudian dengan suara yang keras. Tapi, Kanade tidak menggubris panggilannya.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Dengan bersusah payah, dia mengejar Kanade yang sudah ikut bercampur aduk di antara keramaian orang-orang di jalanan desa tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **hutamara senju: yo juga. Hehehe ...**

 **Kazehaya D Levi: yup, lanjut nih. Apa udah update kilat ato nggak ya? Hehehe ...**

 **adam muhammad 980: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **Kuroko No akagami Ren: iya, kanade bisu. Saya juga terharu nih. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **yellow flash115: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Bayu: halo Bayu. Apa kabar? Terima kasih udah baca fic ini. Udah lanjut nih lebih cepat.**

 **Nokuto Mitsunari: terima kasih udah nunggu fic ini. Udah lanjut nih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Chapter 2 udah saya update lebih cepat nih.**

 **Terima kasih atas review kalian ya ...**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 3.**

 **Maaf, jika chapter kali ini pendek. Lain kali bakal saya perpanjang lagi.**

 **Finish: Senin, 13 Juni 2016**

 **SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA YANG KE-8 YA!**

 **Boleh review lagi kok jika mau. Arigatou ^^**


	3. Jatuh cinta

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Angel Beat © Jun Maeda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Kanade**

 **Genre: romance/adventure**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (zaman Heian atau zaman samurai)**

 **Selasa, 6 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Raihan Namikaze**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUTE SAMURAI GIRL**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Jatuh cinta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"HEI! TUNGGU! KANADE, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" teriak Naruto kemudian dengan suara yang keras. Tapi, Kanade tidak menggubris panggilannya.**

 **DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

 **Dengan bersusah payah, dia mengejar Kanade yang sudah ikut bercampur aduk di antara keramaian orang-orang di jalanan desa tersebut.**

Samurai gadis bisu berjalan dengan cepat. Dia tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang terus mengejarnya. Menyusuri jalanan yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Gendang telinganya menangkap suara Naruto yang memanggilnya.

"KANADE! TUNGGU! HEI!"

Dia merasa kesal di dalam hatinya. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya. Langkahnya lebih dipercepatnya.

Sekali lagi, Naruto memanggilnya. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"HEI, KANADE!"

GREP!

Tangan kiri Kanade berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto. Kanade menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Dilihatnya, Naruto tampak terengah-engah. Sepertinya Naruto kelelahan setelah mengejarnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Akhirnya... Aku berhasil mengejarmu... Jalanmu cepat sekali. Akukan pengawal barumu. Seharusnya kamu berjalan bersamaku dan..."

Belum sempat, Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kanade langsung mengacungkan katana tepat ke arah wajah Naruto. Kanade memegang katana dengan tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan mata yang menajam.

Agak tersentak, saat Kanade mengacungkan katana yang hampir mengenai hidungnya, Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya dan sedikit mundur.

"Heh?"

Diperhatikannya wajah Kanade dengan seksama, tatapan Kanade semakin tajam saja padanya. Sesekali bola mata emas Kanade mengarah pada tangan kirinya yang dipegang oleh Naruto. Sejenak Naruto mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Kanade.

"Kamu marah karena aku memegang tanganmu?"

Kanade mengangguk. Tatapannya semakin menusuk hati Naruto.

"Kamu ingin aku melepaskan tanganmu?"

Sekali lagi, Kanade mengangguk. Ujung bilah katananya tetap mengarah pada wajah Naruto. Naruto terdiam lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Baik, aku akan melepaskan tanganmu, asal kamu tidak keberatan untuk menerimaku sebagai pengawalmu. Aku akan mengikuti kemanapun kamu pergi. Kamu adalah tanggung jawabku sekarang. Apa kamu mau, Kanade?"

Berpikir sebentar, tatapan tajam Kanade tetap tidak berubah. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengangguk dan menurunkan katananya.

Naruto tersenyum lagi.

"Baguslah..."

Dilepasnya tangan kiri Kanade, Kanade memalingkan wajahnya sambil memasukkan katana ke dalam sarungnya yang terpasang di pinggang. Lalu Kanade menyelonong pergi tanpa memberikan isyarat agar Naruto mengikutinya.

Terperanjat, Naruto mengejarnya lagi.

"KANADE! TUNGGU! LAGI-LAGI KAMU MENINGGALKAN AKU! DASAR!"

Melirik ke belakang, Kanade berwajah datar lagi dan mendapati Naruto yang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Selintas hatinya sedikit tersenyum saat melihat Naruto. Dia tidak marah lagi pada Naruto.

Kini Naruto berjalan di sampingnya, sambil mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku minta kamu jangan meninggalkan aku. Beri isyarat kalau kamu ingin aku mengikutimu. Kalau kamu pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi isyarat, aku jadi repot mengejarmu, tahu."

Dinasehati Naruto, Kanade hanya mengangguk pelan dan memberikan isyarat dengan dua tangannya.

'Iya, aku tahu. Maaf ya, Namikaze-san. Aku harap kamu tidak marah.'

Itulah yang dikatakan Kanade. Naruto mengerti dan mengangguk.

"Oh... Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah kok," Naruto tertawa kecil dengan wajah yang berseri-seri."Kalau bisa, kamu panggil saja aku Naruto ya."

Kanade mengangguk lagi dan memberikan jawaban dengan isyarat kedua tangannya.

'Ya, aku panggil kamu Naruto. Kamu juga boleh panggil aku Kanade saja.'

Naruto tertawa kecil lagi.

"Ya... Ya... Aku akan memanggilmu Kanade."

'Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman yang akrab.'

"Itu pasti."

'Hn... Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu? Aku lapar.'

"Boleh. Ayo, kita makan dulu!"

Kanade menunjuk ke arah matahari yang berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Dia memberi isyarat, waktu sudah menunjukkan 12 siang. Sudah tiba waktunya untuk makan siang.

Melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Kanade, Naruto melindungi matanya dengan tangannya agar tidak terkena silaunya matahari. Dia mengerti dengan apa yang ditunjukkan Kanade padanya.

"Kamu benar, sekarang sudah jam 12 siang. Jadi, kita akan makan di mana?"

Di antara keramaian yang semakin membludak, Kanade memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Naruto menunggu jawaban Kanade hingga Kanade menghentikan langkahnya. Kanade menunjuk ke arah sebuah kedai makan yang berada di sebelah kanan, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri bersama Naruto.

"Di sana ya?" Naruto melihat kedai makan yang ditunjuk Kanade."Kita akan makan di sana?"

Menurunkan tangannya, Kanade mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

'Ayo, kita pergi makan di sana!'

"Hm, ayo!"

Kanade yang berjalan duluan dan disusul Naruto dari belakang. Tampak orang-orang keluar-masuk dari kedai makan itu, memperhatikan Kanade dan Naruto. Salah satunya menyapa Kanade dengan riang.

"Hai, Kanade-san!"

Berhenti sejenak, Kanade berhadapan dengan seorang gadis. Entah siapa gadis itu.

Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Kanade.

"Maaf, aku mau tanya. Apa laki-laki itu calon suamimu ya?"

Ditanya begitu, Kanade tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda terkejut. Justru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya. Bengong.

"Bukan ya? Berarti dia siapamu?"

Niat Kanade untuk memberikan isyarat tangan pada gadis yang dikenalnya, menjadi batal karena Naruto berjalan maju dan berdiri tepat di samping Kanade. Ekspresi Naruto sangat serius lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Aku adalah calon suaminya Tachibana Kanade. Namaku Namikaze Naruto."

"EEEEEEEH!?"

Semua orang yang lewat di sekitar kedai makan itu, ternganga habis ketika mendengar pengakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Bahkan membuat Kanade membulatkan kedua matanya.

'Apa? Kenapa Naruto mengatakan itu di depan semua orang di sini? Seenaknya saja. Huh...'

Ingin rasanya Kanade menyabet katananya dan mencincang Naruto sekarang juga. Perasaan kesal bercampur malu menguasai hatinya. Ditambah tatapan semua orang menjadi aneh ke arahnya. Bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik. Membuat Kanade merasa tidak nyaman.

Gadis yang kenal dengan Kanade, memasang wajah syoknya dan menyahut.

"Tapi, kenapa Kanade bilang kalau kamu bukan calon suaminya?"

Naruto yang menjawab dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Karena Kanade malu mengakuinya."

"Oh...," ekspresi gadis itu terlihat kecewa."Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Maaf, aku telah mengganggu kalian berdua."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku pergi dulu. Selamat berkencan ya."

Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik pergi. Bergabung bersama teman-teman perempuannya. Mereka pergi dari arah yang berlawanan dari Naruto dan Kanade.

Semua orang masih memperhatikan gadis samurai dan pengawal itu. Naruto memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dan menancapkan pandangannya lagi pada Kanade.

Tatapan Kanade menajam lagi ke arah Naruto dan ujung bilah katana Kanade sudah berada tepat di perut Naruto. Kanade menunjukkan kemarahannya lagi pada Naruto.

Mengerti sekali. Naruto hanya tertawa ngeles sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf, aku terpaksa mengatakannya soalnya gadis itu terkesan mengincarku. Aku tahu kalau semua penduduk di desa ini, kebanyakan adalah perempuan. Cuma aku satu-satunya lelaki yang berada di sini. Tidak ada salahnya aku sedikit berbohong, kan? Ya, aku tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah yang besar selama menjadi pengawalmu. Hehehe..."

'Tapi, aku tidak suka. Seenaknya saja kamu mengatakan kamu itu calon suamiku. Kita ini baru berkenalan. Huh...'

Dengan tatapan yang semakin menajam, Kanade memberikan isyarat dengan tangan kirinya. Wajahnya masih datar. Ekspresi marah tidak terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Ya... Ya... Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku ya."

'Ya, aku memaafkanmu.'

"Syukurlah, kamu mau memaafkan aku."

'Huh... Kalau kamu melakukannya sekali lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi menusukmu dengan pedangku ini. Camkan itu.'

"Ah...," ekspresi Naruto menjadi pucat."Aku akan mengingatnya. Hehehe..."

'Ya sudah. Kita makan siang saja sekarang.'

Menjauhkan katananya dari perut Naruto, Kanade memasukkan katananya ke dalam sarungnya. Dia menghelakan napas kekesalannya dan mulai berjalan masuk ke kedai makan itu. Naruto mengikutinya dengan langkah yang pelan.

Setibanya di kedai makan itu, Naruto dan Kanade memilih tempat yang paling pojok. Naruto yang memesankan makanan pada pelayan yang dipanggilnya. Sedangkan Kanade sibuk mengelus-elus katana dan wakizashi-nya yang bisa berbicara padanya, tapi Naruto tidak mengetahuinya.

Semua orang memperhatikan mereka dengan aneh. Sehingga Naruto merasa risih karena terus diperhatikan semua orang.

"Kenapa semua orang memperhatikan kita?"

Melirik ke arah Kanade yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, Naruto tidak jadi memakan makanan yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh pelayan di atas meja. Dia meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk yang berisi nasi.

Memegang katananya, Kanade memberikan isyarat dengan tangan kirinya.

'Ya, itu karena perkataanmu tadi.'

"Perkataanku yang mana?"

'Kamu mengaku sebagai calon suamiku. Apa kamu melupakannya?'

"Heh?" Naruto tercengang sesaat lalu tertawa malu."Benar juga. Hahaha..."

'Semua ini salahmu... Aku jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Aku malu. Huh...'

"Apa? Kamu malu? Itu berarti kamu senang, kan?"

'Senang apanya?'

"Senang karena kamu beruntung mendapatkan calon suami sepertiku."

'Huh... Jangan harap! Aku tidak sudi mempunyai calon suami sepertimu.'

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau itu benar?"

'Maksudmu?'

Tersenyum manis, Naruto memandang wajah Kanade begitu lama. Lalu berkomentar lagi.

"Aku mau kamu menjadi calon istriku. Bagaimana?"

Kanade tersentak dan membulatkan kedua matanya. Naruto berwajah sangat serius.

'Jangan bercanda! Kalau tidak, aku akan menusukmu dengan pedangku!'

"Silakan... Aku tidak takut!"

'Apa!?'

Sekali lagi, Kanade membulatkan kedua matanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Menundukkan kepalanya, Kanade memilih untuk segera memakan makanannya. Melampiaskan perasaan kesalnya pada Naruto.

Naruto juga memakan makanannya. Dia tersenyum sambil membatin di dalam hati.

'Kanade... Dia memang gadis yang menarik. Aku rasa dia juga pemalu...'

Mereka makan dalam suasana yang hening. Semua orang tetap memperhatikan mereka sambil memakan makanan masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian, acara makan siang bersama sudah usai. Kanade yang membayar semua makanan yang dimakannya bersama Naruto pada pemilik kedai makan. Kemudian dia dan Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan kedai makan itu. Berjalan beriringan di antara keramaian di jalanan desa.

Sambil bersidekap dada, Naruto berjalan santai di samping Kanade. Mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bertanya.

"Setelah ini, kita akan kemana?"

Tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto, Kanade memberi isyarat dengan gerakan dua tangannya.

'Kita berjaga di wilayah perbatasan desa.'

"Oh, kamu selalu berjaga di sana ya?"

'Hn,' Kanade mengangguk-angguk.'Aku ini pemimpin pasukan perbatasan wilayah desa.'

"Aku baru tahu kalau kamu pemimpin pasukan perbatasan wilayah desa ini. Bukannya Tokiwa-san yang memimpin pasukan perbatasan wilayah?"

'Bukan. Tokiwa-san adalah panglima kerajaan yang bertugas menjaga istana kerajaan. Sekaligus orang kepercayaan Shizuka-hime.'

"Hm... Terus apa Shizuka-hime itu saudara kandungmu?"

Ketika ditanya begitu, Kanade sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya meredup. Kedua tangannya terus bergerak untuk memberi isyarat perkataan pada Naruto.

'Aku dan Shizuka-hime bukan saudara kandung. Melainkan saudara angkat. Sejak bayi, aku diasuh oleh kaisar yang menemukan aku tiba-tiba di depan istana kerajaan. Waktu itu, ada dua pedang yang tergeletak di dalam keranjang di mana aku tertidur dalam bedungan kain putih. Ada gulungan juga di dalam keranjang itu, bertuliskan 'Anak ini bernama Tachibana Kanade. Tolong, jagalah anak ini. Dia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi. Didiklah dia menjadi samurai yang hebat'. Kaisar menuruti apa yang tertulis di gulungan itu. Memberiku nama Tachibana Kanade. Menjagaku dan mendidikku menjadi samurai. Dia menganggapku sebagai putrinya sendiri. Bahkan Shizuka-hime juga menganggapku sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Hidupku terasa bahagia selama tinggal di istana itu...'

Kanade menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar, tidak berhenti menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membentuk suatu isyarat yang hanya dapat dilakukan oleh orang bisu. Dia bisu dan tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi yang dirasakannya di wajahnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Langkahnya terayun gontai dan pada akhirnya terhenti.

Naruto juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan memasang wajah ibanya ketika Kanade memberikan isyarat dua tangan lagi.

'Aku ini yatim piatu. Aku juga bisu. Kaisar pernah memintaku untuk segera menikah, tapi aku tidak mau dan ingin menghabiskan hidupku untuk mengabdi pada kerajaan ini. Aku berpikir pasti tidak akan ada laki-laki yang ingin menikah denganku karena aku bisu. Aku ini tidak sempurna seperti gadis lain. Bahkan jika aku jatuh cinta nantinya, aku tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku pada laki-laki yang kucintai. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berbicara sampai maut menjemputku.'

Semakin lirih saja melihatnya, wajah Naruto menjadi suram. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka, terus memperhatikan mereka. Hingga sesuatu yang mengejutkan, membuat Kanade menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Tangan Kanade digenggam kuat oleh Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah yang melembut.

"Tenang saja. Kamu tidak usah sedih begitu. Aku yakin pasti ada lelaki yang akan menikahimu suatu hari nanti. Lelaki yang bisa menerima keadaanmu dengan tulus. Mencintaimu apa adanya. Itu yang kamu harapkan, kan?"

Terpana, Kanade merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang. Wajahnya datar, tapi semburat merah mulai muncul di dua pipinya.

'Naruto...'

"Wajahmu memerah tuh..."

'Apa?!'

"Hehehe... Kamu sangat manis jika mulai menunjukkan ekspresimu ya? Aku suka melihatmu seperti itu."

Naruto menyengir lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Kanade terpaku sebentar dan memalingkan mukanya dari Naruto.

'Huh...'

Ditepisnya tangannya yang digenggam Naruto dengan kasar, dia langsung berlari cepat. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong. Naruto segera mengejarnya dan berteriak keras.

"KANADE! TUNGGUUUU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUUUU!"

Teriakannya mengguncang tempat itu. Semua orang bengong saat melihat Naruto yang bersusah payah mengejar Kanade. Lari Kanade begitu cepat bagaikan kilat. Semburat merah masih melekat di dua pipi Kanade.

Dia merasa senang karena Naruto. Entah kenapa jantungnya tidak pernah berhenti berdebar-debar. Dia merasakan perasaan yang aneh, mulai muncul mengusik hatinya.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang?' batinnya sambil terus berlari menuju ke arah perbatasan desa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sebulan lebih, Naruto dan Yuzuru tinggal di desa Nadeshiko. Kehidupan mereka sebagai pengawal Shizuka dan Kanade, semakin lama semakin ringan bagi mereka. Membuat mereka sangat betah selama menjadi pengawal. Sehingga mereka tidak berpikir untuk pulang ke desa asal mereka. Ingin menghabiskan sisa-sisa kehidupan mereka di sini.

Hal ini sudah diketahui oleh orang tua Naruto, bahwa Naruto dan Yuzuru terpaksa tinggal di desa Nadeshiko, hanya karena perjanjian aneh dari Jiraiya. Mereka mengabdikan diri mereka menjadi pengawal untuk selamanya. Apalagi Yuzuru sudah semakin dekat dengan Shizuka selama menjadi pengawal Shizuka. Bukan berarti Yuzuru menyukai Shizuka. Justru Yuzuru sangat menghormati Shizuka dan menganggap Shizuka sebagai sahabatnya.

Sebaliknya hubungan Naruto dan Kanade juga semakin dekat saja. Naruto selalu mengikuti kemanapun Kanade pergi. Selalu makan bersama. Selalu bersantai bersama di atap istana saat Kanade memilih memandang wajah desa dari atap istana, lalu Naruto selalu setia menemaninya dan menonton apa yang diisyaratkan Kanade dengan gerakan dua tangan. Naruto juga selalu melindungi Kanade ketika datang sekelompok samurai jahat yang ingin menemui Shizuka. Selalu mengorbankan nyawanya sehingga dia terluka ketika Kanade diserang musuh secara diam-diam sehingga Kanade mulai jatuh cinta padanya karena peristiwa itu.

Semuanya dilalui bersama-sama. Naruto selalu perhatian dan bersikap lembut padanya. Menumbuhkan rasa cinta semakin kuat di hatinya. Dia ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Dia ingin Naruto berada di sisinya.

Tapi, niat itu selalu disembunyikannya di hatinya yang paling dalam. Dia selalu salah tingkah jika berada di dekat Naruto. Berbagai ekspresi pun mulai muncul di wajahnya. Wajahnya tidak datar lagi.

Di suatu malam yang hening, tepatnya di kamar Kanade, Kanade menceritakan perasaannya pada dua pedang yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dia duduk bersimpuh di lantai, persis di dekat meja. Berpakaian kimono berwarna biru terusan panjang. Ditemani dengan cahaya lampu minyak yang terletak di atas meja tersebut.

Dua pedang yaitu katana dan wakizashi itu, berbicara dengan suara pria dan wanita. Katana yang bersuara pria, sedangkan wakizashi bersuara wanita. Merupakan dua pedang ajaib yang bersama Kanade sejak bayi. Dua pedang yang dihuni oleh roh orang tua Kanade yang sudah meninggal karena suatu penyebab tertentu. Kanade sudah mengetahui siapa dia yang sebenarnya dari dua pedang tersebut.

Hanya mereka berdua, Kanade mencurahkan segala isi hatinya. Biarpun dia bisu, tapi dia bisa berbicara dengan suara hatinya pada dua pedang itu. Dua pedang itu selalu setia untuk mendengarkannya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kaasan, Tousan? Aku sangat mencintai pengawalku sendiri. Aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai calon suamiku. Tapi, aku ragu apa dia mau menerimaku yang bisu ini? Aku takut dia menolakku.'

Katana yang berbicara, dia adalah roh ayah Kanade.

"Tousan rasa Naruto akan menerimamu. Dia adalah pria yang baik."

"Ya, benar yang dikatakan Tousanmu...," kata wakizashi yang bersuara ibu Kanade."Kaasan bisa merasakan kalau Naruto juga mencintaimu. Tapi, dia masih ragu untuk menyatakan perasaannya padamu."

'Kenapa dia ragu, Kaasan?'

"Mungkin karena kamu adalah majikan yang harus dia lindungi. Dia adalah pengawal yang tidak pantas menjalin hubungan lebih denganmu. Dia terus memikirkan hal itu ketika berada di dekatmu. Seperti kamu, dia takut kalau kamu menolak cintanya. Aku bisa mendengar suara isi hatinya yang ingin melamarmu menjadi istrinya.'

Ekspresi suram Kanade berubah cerah sesaat. Dia merasa senang.

'Benarkah? Naruto ingin melamarku?'

"Benar. Tunggu saja waktunya. Semoga Naruto mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk menyatakan cintanya padamu."

Senyuman simpul tampak terukir di wajah Kanade. Kedua pipinya memerah.

'Aku akan menunggunya.'

Dua pedang itu bergerak, menunjukkan senyum mereka, tapi tidak terlihat oleh Kanade.

"Hm... Hidupmu pasti bahagia bersama Naruto. Karena kalian sudah ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh. Itu menurut Tousan sih."

"Kaasan juga berpendapat yang sama."

'Begitu ya?'

Dua pedang bergerak lagi dan menyahut bersamaan.

"Ya."

Kanade tersenyum.

'Aku tahu itu.'

"Ya sudah, sekarang kamu tidur dulu. Sekarang sudah larut malam. Kami akan menjagamu selama kamu tidur."

'Baiklah, Kaasan.'

Bertolak dari lantai, Kanade berdiri. Lantas dia berjalan menuju ke kasurnya dan berbaring. Membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut hangat. Kepalanya disanggah dengan bantal yang empuk.

WHUUUUSH!

Dua pedang itu terbang dan menghampiri Kanade. Keduanya berdiri tegak seperti manusia.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak di malam, anakku," katana itu manggut-manggut."Tousan menyayangimu, Kanade."

Wakizashi juga manggut-manggut.

"Kaasan juga menyayangimu."

Pandangan Kanade melunak. Senyuman terukir lagi di wajahnya.

'Aku juga menyayangi kalian.'

Dua pedang mendekat dan dipeluk erat oleh Kanade. Kanade tetap tersenyum sambil perlahan-lahan menutup kedua matanya. Kedua orang tuanya selalu menemaninya dan menjaganya setiap saat.

Sesaat dia teringat tentang masa lalunya yang diceritakan oleh orang tuanya, sebelum Kanade dilahirkan.

Kedua orang tua Kanade adalah dua samurai yang hebat dan terkenal. Mereka memiliki katana dan wakizashi yang berelemen es. Dua pedang legendaris. Karena suatu hal mereka terbunuh oleh sekelompok samurai jahat yang berasal dari desa lain. Untung sekali, orang kepercayaan orang tuanya membawa Kanade kabur dan menitipkan Kanade pada sang kaisar di desa Nadeshiko. Lalu orang kepercayaan itu segera pergi setelah memastikan Kanade aman dan dibawa Kaisar ke istana. Entah kemana perginya orang kepercayaan itu.

Begitulah kisah masa lalu tentang orang tua Kanade. Jiwa mereka melekat di dua pedang yang selalu menemani Kanade selama Kanade hidup. Mereka berharap Kanade selalu hidup bahagia hingga Kanade menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Kini cinta sejati itu sedikit lagi digapai oleh Kanade. Tinggal menunggu respon Naruto. Apakah Naruto mencintai Kanade atau tidak? Biarlah waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Kamegusen: makasih ya. Oh gitu, maaf telat upnya.**

 **Yustinus224: ok, lanjut.**

 **Lanjut..**

 **hutamara senju: ini udah saya perpanjang sedikit. Maaf, saya nggak bisa buat lemon.**

 **adam muhammad 980: ok, ini lanjut.**

 **uzunami Gundan: ya, lanjut nih.**

 **Monkey D Ryota: hehehe... Iya. Lanjut terus**

 **MaXVyo: yap, lanjut.**

 **Bayu: iya, konflik baru, bayu.**

 **Neo ryuujin: ya, gitulah. Hehehe**

 **yellow flash115: yuzuru kayaknya nggak ada pair. Dia sama shizuka cuma temenan doang. Ya, saya di indonesia nih.**

 **Rushifa lucifer: terima kasih ya Rushifa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf, telat melanjutkan fic ini. Sudah lama sekali, saya menundanya. Jadi, saya kepikiran akan menamatkan fic ini dengan cepat.**

 **Tinggal satu chapter lagi. Apakah Naruto mencintai Kanade? Jawabannya ada di chapter 4.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih banyak.**

 **Rabu, 7 Desember 2016**

 **Silakan review jika mau ya.**


	4. Menikah

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Angel Beat © Jun Maeda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Kanade**

 **Genre: romance/adventure**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (zaman Heian atau zaman samurai)**

 **Minggu, 15 Januari 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Raihan Namikaze**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER TERAKHIR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUTE SAMURAI GIRL**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Menikah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, Kanade bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Dia sudah mandi dan mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin. Dia berpenampilan seperti biasanya. Berencana akan bertugas untuk menjaga perbatasan kerajaan lagi.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rapat, dia segera berjalan menyusuri beranda istana. Langkahnya begitu santai. Pandangannya tertuju ke depan. Ekspresi cerah tertampil di wajahnya.

Ujung-ujungnya, dia bertemu dengan Naruto yang kebetulan lewat di beranda itu. Dia sedikit terkejut dan membulatkan kedua matanya. Buru-buru mengerem langkahnya. Terpaku di tempat secara mendadak.

Begitu Naruto di dekatnya, Naruto menyapanya dengan nada yang riang.

"Hai, Kanade! Selamat pagi!"

Karena merasa berdebar-debar, Kanade mengangguk pelan dengan kedua pipinya yang merona merah. Kedua tangannya gemetaran dan bergerak untuk memberikan isyarat pada Naruto.

'Ah, selamat pagi, Naruto.'

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu manggut-manggut. Dia tersenyum dan meraih tangan Kanade.

"Oh ya, sekarang kamu ikut aku. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Ini sangat penting."

Kaget lagi karena tangannya digenggam Naruto, Kanade hanya mengangguk pelan lagi.

'Baik.'

Lalu Naruto menarik tangan Kanade. Dia berjalan tergesa-gesa sehingga Kanade mengikutinya dengan bersusah payah. Kanade juga penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Naruto katakan padanya. Dia akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba juga di taman istana. Di bawah pohon Sakura itu, mereka berdiri saling berhadapan.

Secara langsung, Naruto mengawali percakapan di antara mereka.

"Pertama-tama, aku akan jujur padamu. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan siapa aku yang sebenarnya...," kata Naruto yang menunjukkan ekspresi serius."Aku telah membohongi kalian selama ini. Sebenarnya aku ini adalah..."

Dengan panjang lebar, Naruto menceritakan semuanya pada Kanade. Kanade mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Lama-lama, kedua matanya membulat dan...

PLAK!

Menampar pipi kiri Naruto dengan keras. Ekspresi kesal tercetak di wajahnya.

Akibat ditampar Kanade, Naruto membeku dengan ekspresi syok. Pipi kirinya memerah. Lantas memegangi pipi kirinya itu.

"Ka-Kanade... Ka-Kamu... Menamparku!?"

Kedua mata Kanade menajam. Secara refleks, dia menyabet katananya dan menempelkan katananya pada leher Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, katana itu bersuara seperti pria untuk mewakili Kanade untuk berbicara.

"Kanade sangat marah padamu karena kau sudah membohonginya. Kau telah menipu Shizuka-hime dan kerajaan ini. Sama saja artinya kau telah menjadi musuh bagi kerajaan ini. Mau tidak mau, kau harus dihukum atas apa yang kau perbuat selama ini."

Sungguh, hal ini membuat Naruto sangat kaget karena katana itu bisa berbicara layaknya seperti manusia. Ekspresi syoknya semakin meningkat drastis.

"A-Apa!? Ka-Katana bisa berbicara!?"

"Ya, katana ini bisa berbicara karena ada aku yang menghuni di dalamnya."

"Si-Siapa kau!?"

"Aku ayah Kanade."

"A-Ayah Kanade?"

"Ya."

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa kau bisa masuk ke dalam katana ini?"

"Aku berbentuk roh sehingga aku bisa menghuni katana ini. Aku sudah lama meninggal sejak Kanade baru saja dilahirkan."

"Ah, be-begitu. A-Aku baru tahu soal itu."

"Kau memang pembohong besar. Padahal kau ini adalah murid Jiraiya yang sesungguhnya yang akan dijodohkan dengan Shizuka-hime. Tapi, kenapa kau menyuruh temanmu itu untuk menyamar sebagai murid Jiraiya?"

Naruto berusaha menguasai perasaan syoknya. Dia masih kelihatan gugup saat berbicara dengan roh ayah Kanade yang menetap di katana itu. Sementara Kanade hanya terdiam dan tetap menempelkan katana itu di leher Naruto.

Dengan tenang, ia menjawab perkataan ayah Kanade itu.

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin dijodohkan. Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan gadis yang kupilih sendiri. Lalu aku telah menemukan gadis yang tepat untuk kujadikan istriku. Dia adalah..."

Sesaat Naruto memutuskan perkataannya. Saffir biru itu tertuju pada Kanade. Begitu lama dan penuh harapan yang sangat besar.

Kemudian dia melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan... Tachibana Kanade..."

DEG!

Jantung Kanade berdetak kencang setelah mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dia begitu syok sekali.

Hening sebentar.

Keduanya saling terdiam dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Keheningan terpecahkan oleh suara ayah Kanade tadi.

"A-Apa!? Kau ingin menikah dengan anakku!?"

Naruto mengangguk. Dia tetap menatap Kanade tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada katana itu.

"Iya. Itu benar. Aku tidak bohong. Aku serius ingin menikahi Kanade. Aku akan menjadikan Kanade istriku dan kubawa pergi ke desa Konoha untuk diperkenalkan pada orang tuaku. Jika anda menyetujui lamaranku itu, aku akan berterima kasih sekali pada anda."

"Hmmm... Begitu. Aku tidak bisa menyetujuinya begitu saja. Kita tanyakan langsung pada Kanade."

"Baiklah... Kanade... Apakah kamu mau menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya? Jawablah... Aku ingin tahu jawabanmu sekarang juga."

Mata biru yang teduh itu memancarkan cahaya yang mencerminkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Walaupun Naruto tidak mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', tapi langsung melamar Kanade. Hal tersebut membuktikan bahwa Naruto memang mencintai Kanade dan benar-benar ingin menjadikan Kanade sebagai istrinya. Berarti perkataan Naruto waktu itu adalah kenyataan.

Terpaku dengan hati yang tidak menentu, Kanade berpikir sebentar untuk menentukan jawabannya. Antara senang dan kesal, dia harus memilih yang terbaik demi hidupnya. Di sisi lain, dia juga mencintai lelaki yang sudah membohonginya itu, dia tidak mampu menolak lamaran ini. Karena dia juga mempunyai sebuah impian yaitu menikah dengan lelaki yang dia cintai.

Kesempatan emas yang dinanti-nantinya selama ini datang juga. Naruto telah datang untuk menjadi jodohnya. Dia tidak bisa menentang semua itu. Inilah takdir Tuhan untuknya.

Setelah lama berpikir, Kanade menurunkan katananya dan berbicara dalam hatinya. Katana yang bersuara sebagai wakilnya.

"Kanade bilang... Kau harus menceritakan semua kebenaran ini pada Shizuka-hime. Barulah Kanade akan menjawab lamaranmu. Bagaimana?"

Senyuman terukir di wajah Naruto.

"Tidak masalah."

"Baik. Mari, kita pergi menemui Shizuka-hime sekarang."

"Hm."

Mengangguk tegas, Naruto menunjukkan wajah seriusnya. Kanade tetap menatapnya tajam lalu memberi isyarat pada Naruto agar Naruto mengikutinya. Naruto menurut dan mengekor Kanade yang berjalan duluan di depannya. Katana tadi juga sudah dimasukkan ke dalam sarungnya oleh Kanade.

Mereka berjalan bersama dalam diam menuju ke ruang singgasana di mana Shizuka berada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruang singgasana itu, Naruto menceritakan semua kebenaran itu secara jujur pada Shizuka. Dia tidak sendirian, tapi ditemani Kanade, Yuzuru, dan Tokiwa. Mereka semua terkejut setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto itu kecuali Kanade.

"A-APA!? KAMU ADALAH MURID JIRAIYA!?" teriak Tokiwa dengan ekspresi syok.

"Huh... Dasar, kamu membohongi kami semua!" sembur Shizuka yang tetap tenang sambil duduk di kursi singgasana.

"Ya, begitulah. Tokiwa-san, Shizuka-hime. Aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku selama ini. Aku tidak bermaksud membohongi kalian. Ini semua aku lakukan supaya aku terbebas dari perjodohan ini."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa sih," Shizuka menghelakan napas panjangnya."Aaaaah... Tapi, syukur juga jika kamu jujur sekarang tentang siapa dirimu, Naruto. Aku sangat memakluminya. Aku tidak akan marah meskipun kamu membohongi kami. Asal kamu mau menjadi suami buat Kanade."

Sang putri menyudutkan pandangannya pada Kanade. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Kanade tetap bersikap cuek dan tidak kaget lagi dengan perkataan Shizuka barusan. Dia tetap berdiri tenang di samping Naruto.

Senyuman tercetak di wajah Naruto. Dia menatap Kanade dengan pandangan lembut.

"Untuk soal itu, aku sudah melamar Kanade hari ini. Tinggal menunggu jawaban Kanade saja."

"EEEEEH!?"

Semua orang kaget lagi dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda kecuali Naruto dan Kanade. Kanade melayangkan pandangan tajamnya pada Naruto.

KIIITS!

Wajah Kanade berubah menjadi sedikit garang. Kedua tangannya bergerak lincah untuk memberi isyarat pada Naruto.

'Kalau begitu, kita berduel pedang. Kalau kau berhasil mengalahkanku, aku akan menerima lamaranmu. Bagaimana?'

Diberi isyarat seperti itu, membuat api semangat Naruto mulai berkobar. Naruto langsung mengangguk mantap dengan antusias.

"Aku setuju!"

'Baiklah,' Kanade melirik Shizuka.'Shizuka-hime, apa kamu mengizinkan aku berduel pedang dengan Naruto?'

Shizuka mengangguk dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Ya, aku izinkan. Memang sudah tradisi, jika ada lelaki yang melamar gadis di desa ini, maka lelaki itu harus mengalahkan gadis yang dilamarnya dalam sebuah pertarungan. Kanade, kerahkan segala kemampuan berpedangmu dengan baik ya."

'Ya, terima kasih, Shizuka-hime.'

"Mari kita ke dojo sekarang!"

Mereka mengangguk. Yuzuru yang terdiam sedari tadi, berbisik-bisik pelan ke telinga Naruto ketika ketiga gadis itu keluar dari ruang singgasana.

"Hei, Naruto. Aku tidak menyangka kau sejujur itu mengakui semua ini. Tapi, untung sekali Shizuka-hime memaafkan kita."

Naruto mengangguk seraya memasang wajah datar.

"Ya, aku bersyukur sekali karena Shizuka-hime tidak murka dan tidak memberikan kita hukuman."

"Shizuka-hime memang baik. Aku salut padanya."

"Aku juga berpendapat begitu."

"Andai aku juga punya gadis yang bisa kulamar di sini. Akukan bisa pulang bersama calon istriku ke desa Konoha. Terus aku akan memperkenalkan calon istriku itu pada orang tuaku. Jadi, kita bisa menikah sama-sama ya."

"Hahaha... Benar."

Mereka tertawa kompak dan saling berjalan keluar dari ruang singgasana itu. Menyusul ketiga gadis yang telah menunggu mereka di luar sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dojo istana, tampak Shizuka yang berdiri bersama Tokiwa. Yuzuru berada di seberangnya. Mereka menonton dengan perasaan berdebar-debar dalam duel berpedang antara Naruto dan Kanade.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Tokiwa maju ke tengah dojo. Lalu dia berdiri dari arah jam 12. Mengambil peran sebagai wasit dalam duel pedang ini.

Memperhatikan Naruto dan Kanade yang mulai bersiap-siap, Tokiwa mengangguk dan memasang wajah yang sangat serius. Suaranya menggema ke seluruh penjuru dojo itu.

"Baiklah... Hari ini, kita akan menyaksikan duel pedang antara Namikaze Naruto dan Tachibana Kanade. Para peserta diberi waktu tidak terbatas dalam duel ini. Kalian boleh menggunakan semua teknik pedang yang kalian miliki, asal tidak berniat untuk membunuh. Para peserta dinyatakan kalah jika dia terkena satu pukulan. Itulah keputusan yang telah ditentukan oleh Shizuka-hime..."

Kedua peserta saling mengangguk dan saling melempar tatapan tajam. Tokiwa memperhatikan keduanya sebentar saja. Kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kita mulai duelnya sekarang. Kedua peserta harap bersiap-siap. Keluarkan pedang kalian masing-masing."

SREK! SREK!

Secara bersamaan, Naruto dan Kanade menyabet pedang dari sarung masing-masing. Dalam waktu yang sama, Tokiwa berkata lagi.

"BERTARUNG!"

Dia mundur dengan cepat dan menyaksikan dua peserta sudah menunjukkan kuda-kuda mereka sebelum menyerang. Tapi, dua peserta tetap berkutat di posisi masing-masing. Belum ada yang mulai maju untuk menyerang lawannya.

Dengan menggunakan pedang katana miliknya yang berwarna merah, Naruto memasang kuda-kuda sesantai mungkin. Sama halnya dengan Kanade, yang juga memasang kuda-kuda dengan santai. Keduanya saling menatap tajam.

Keheningan di antara mereka, terpecahkan oleh suara Naruto.

"Ayo, maju! Serang aku terlebih dahulu!"

Menggeleng-geleng kuat, Kanade mengisyaratkan tangan kirinya agar Naruto yang bergerak maju terlebih dahulu. Barulah dia yang bergerak untuk menyerang Naruto. Naruto mengerti dan manggut-manggut.

"Begitu ya. Baik, aku akan menyerangmu duluan!"

Wajah Naruto menjadi garang. Dalam satu hentakan kakinya ke lantai, dia melompat tinggi untuk memberikan tebasan vertikal ke bawah pada Kanade. Kanade tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat.

WHUUUUSH!

Ayunan pedang merah Naruto melayang cepat ke bawah untuk menebas Kanade. Kanade juga menyerang dengan memberikan layangan pedang secara horizontal.

WHUUUSH!

Bagaikan angin yang tidak terlihat, tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang, ayunan pedang horizontal Kanade mengenai udara. Dia juga terkejut disertai kedua mata yang membulat sempurna. Lalu...

BETS!

Dari belakang, dia merasakan ayunan pedang yang akan mengincar samping pinggang kirinya. Dia berputar dan mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat ke belakang.

TRAAAANG!

Pedangnya beradu dengan pedang Naruto. Naruto menyeringai senang.

"Refleksmu bagus juga."

Kedua mata Kanade semakin menajam.

'Masih belum. Akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya.'

Kanade melompat salto ke belakang dan mengambil jarak beberapa meter dari Naruto. Dia memasang kuda-kuda sesantai mungkin dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke depan.

Dalam hitungan detik, pedang itu memancarkan kilauan-kilauan cahaya biru. Kemudian berubah menjadi hembusan embun yang berhawa dingin.

Itulah salah satu jurus elemen es yang dimilikinya.

WHUUUSH!

Hawa dingin berhembus pelan menerjang tempat itu sehingga para penonton merasakan dampaknya. Kedinginan dan tidak mampu lagi untuk berdiri berlama-lama di sini. Memutuskan untuk keluar sejenak dari ruang dojo itu.

"Brrrr... Di-Dingin...," kata Yuzuru yang memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Kita keluar saja daripada kita mati kedinginan di sini," perintah Shizuka yang berjalan paling depan.

"Iya, Shizuka-hime," Tokiwa mengangguk.

Maka tinggallah Naruto dan Kanade yang berada di dalam dojo itu. Mereka saling bertarung demi menundukkan lawannya. Saling mengincar untuk memberikan satu pukulan pada lawannya.

Hawa dingin itu semakin dingin saja ketika ruang dojo itu diselimuti dengan hamparan salju. Hujan es menimpa mereka dalam suasana yang semakin menggigilkan jiwa dan tubuh. Namun, Naruto tidak merasa kedinginan sedikitpun. Justru dia merasa hangat karena dia menggunakan elemen apinya.

Dalam hujan es, Kanade terus menyerang Naruto dengan jurusnya yang berupa hembusan embun pembeku. Pedangnya terayunkan seiring dia mempraktekkan segala teknik pedang biasanya. Dia seperti terbang, seakan-akan ada sepasang sayap di punggungnya sehingga dia bisa melompat dan menghindari semua serangan pedang yang Naruto tunjukkan padanya. Naruto belum mengeluarkan kekuatan elemen apinya. Tetap berkutat dengan teknik pedang biasanya dan...

SLAAAAASH!

Hampir saja ujung bilah pedang Kanade mengenai bahunya, jika saja dia tidak menghindar dengan cepat. Dia melompat tinggi dan mendarat mulus di sisi lain. Memegang erat pedangnya di tangan kanan, bersiap maju untuk menyerang lagi. Napasnya sedikit tersengal-sengal. Uap-uap udara tercipta setiap kali dia membuka mulutnya.

"Aaah, hampir saja," Naruto menyadari kelengahannya."Aku harus berhati-hati supaya aku tidak terkena pukulan dari Kanade. Kalau tidak, aku bisa kalah dan aku tidak akan bisa menikah dengannya. Hosh... Hosh... Baiklah, aku harus mulai serius sekarang!"

Dari tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pedang merah, terciptalah cahaya merah yang semakin lama semakin menyilaukan. Dalam sekejap mata, cahaya merah itu berkobar menjadi api merah yang sangat besar.

BWOOOOSH!

Dia pun mulai berlari-lari cepat sambil melayangkan pedang berapi itu secara diagonal pada Kanade yang juga berlari ke arahnya. Kanade juga melayangkan pedangnya yang terus mengeluarkan hembusan embun pembeku.

Keduanya saling bertemu dan saling menyerang. Kanade berhasil menghindari serangan pedang berapi itu, sebaliknya Naruto juga segera cepat menghindar sebelum embun pembeku itu mengenai dirinya. Mereka saling bertukar posisi dan saling menyerang lagi.

TRAAAAANG! TRAAAANG! TRAAAAANG!

BWOOOSH! BWOOOSH! BWOOOSH!

WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH!

Berbagai suara menggema di dojo besar itu. Shizuka, Tokiwa dan Yuzuru yang menonton mereka dari luar, harap-harap cemas karena khawatir pada mereka berdua. Apalagi mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk menghentikan duel ini. Padahal mereka sama-sama saling cinta.

Hujan es di dalam dojo semakin lebat saja dan mengganggu pandangan mata. Seiring Kanade terus menyerang secara membabi buta. Tapi, tetap bisa diatasi dengan baik oleh Naruto.

Sudah berlangsung cukup lama, duel di antara mereka. Pada akhirnya berhenti ketika Naruto berhasil memberikan tebasan telak pada perut Kanade dengan jurus pedang berapinya.

DAAAASH!

Timbullah ledakan kecil saat perut Kanade sukses terkena hantaman pedang Naruto. Dia terpelanting dan akan jatuh ke lantai. Tapi, Naruto berhasil menangkapnya dengan cepat sebelum dirinya jatuh ke lantai. Naruto memeluknya dengan erat.

HUP!

Begitu mendarat mulus di lantai, Naruto menggendong Kanade ala bridal style. Dia memasang wajah cemasnya.

"Kanade, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, Kanade mengangguk sambil memegangi perutnya yang sedikit terluka. Membuat Naruto tersenyum lega setelah Kanade memberikan isyarat anggukan seperti itu, yang menandakan Kanade baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Maafkan aku ya kalau aku harus menyakitimu dengan cara seperti ini. Aku terpaksa melakukannya agar kamu kalah sehingga kamu bisa menerima lamaranku ini. Jadi, karena kamu sudah kalah, itu berarti..."

Belum sempat, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, Shizuka menyela dan melanjutkan perkataan Naruto itu.

"Itu berarti kamu bisa menikahi Kanade dan membawa Kanade pergi bersamamu."

Naruto dan Kanade melihat ke arah Shizuka yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Tokiwa dan Yuzuru juga mendekat dan menyusul di belakang Shizuka. Ketiganya merasa senang atas keberhasilan Naruto yang telah mengalahkan Kanade.

Naruto tersenyum dengan perkataan Shizuka tadi.

"Terima kasih, Shizuka-hime. Apa itu berarti kamu mengizinkan Kanade ikut denganku ke desa Konoha?"

Shizuka juga tersenyum.

"Tentu. Aku mengizinkanmu."

"Terima kasih, Shizuka-hime."

"Aku titip Kanade padamu. Bahagiakan dia sepanjang hidupmu."

"Ya, itu pasti."

Naruto tertawa lebar sambil menurunkan Kanade karena Kanade mengisyaratkan agar dia menurunkan Kanade dari gendongannya. Kanade yang merasa malu, membuang muka sejenak dan memasukkan pedangnya ke sarungnya kembali. Naruto memperhatikannya sebentar lalu tersenyum simpul.

Tokiwa datang dan memberikan uluran tangan pada Naruto.

"Selamat ya Naruto. Kau akan menikah dengan Kanade. Aku turut berbahagia jika kalian bahagia," ucap Tokiwa yang tersenyum.

"Ah, terima kasih, Tokiwa-san," Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Tokiwa.

"Tolong jaga Kanade dengan baik."

"Itu pasti."

Sekali lagi Naruto tersenyum. Dia begitu bahagia hari ini karena sebentar lagi dia akan menikah dengan calon gadis yang dia pilih sendiri. Tidak sabar ingin memperkenalkan Kanade pada orang tuanya setelah sesampainya di desa Konoha.

Dia tidak bersalaman lagi dengan Tokiwa. Perhatiannya tertuju pada Yuzuru.

"Naruto, aku juga bahagia karena kau telah menemukan jodohmu di sini. Pasti orang tuamu kaget jika kau membawa Kanade, bukan membawa Shizuka-hime. Hehehe...," Yuzuru tertawa senang sambil berkacak pinggang.

Naruto sewot melihat Yuzuru.

"Tapi, yang penting aku tidak dijodohkan. Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan gadis yang kupilih sendiri. Pasti orang tuaku akan menyetujui keputusanku ini dan menerima Kanade sebagai istriku. Lalu kau, Yuzuru, kapan kau akan mendapatkan calon istri juga?"

"Hmm, soal itu. Belum ada yang menarik hatiku. Tapi, lihat saja nanti setibanya di Konoha."

"Oh, begitu. Bagaimana kalau aku yang akan mencari jodoh buatmu, Yuzuru?"

Tokiwa ikut andil dalam percakapan kedua lelaki samurai muda itu. Yuzuru mengangguk dan tampak antusias sekali dengan saran yang diberikan oleh Tokiwa.

"Boleh juga. Kira-kira ada tidak gadis yang cocok untuk kujadikan istri di sini? Ya, setidaknya nanti aku bisa mengalahkannya jika aku ingin melamarnya."

"Tapi, rata-rata perempuan-perempuan di sini memiliki kemampuan bertarung pedang yang sangat hebat. Hmmm... Tunggu... Aku rasa ada satu gadis yang cocok buatmu."

"Benarkah? Siapa dia, Tokiwa-san?"

"Namanya Fumma Sasame. Dia gadis samurai juga. Jika kau mau, kita bisa menemuinya sekarang."

"Boleh."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut denganku!"

"Oke."

Mengacungkan jempol pada Tokiwa, Yuzuru tertawa senang. Tokiwa berjalan keluar sambil berkata.

"Aku permisi keluar dulu, Shizuka-hime."

"Ya, silakan, Tokiwa-san."

Shizuka mengangguk dan menyaksikan kepergian Yuzuru yang mengikuti Tokiwa dari belakang. Sejurus kemudian, dia tersenyum dan segera berjalan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Bermaksud membiarkan Naruto agar bisa berduaan saja dengan Kanade di sini.

"Hime, kamu akan pergi kemana?"

Menoleh pada Naruto, Shizuka berwajah datar.

"Aku ingin kembali ke singgasanaku. Kalian berdua di sini saja. Berbicaralah dengan akrab tentang apa saja."

"Tapi, Hime."

"Tidak apa-apa," Shizuka menatap lurus ke depan lagi."Aku pergi."

Sang putri berjalan anggun menuju keluar dojo. Tinggallah Naruto dan Kanade di dalam dojo yang tidak dipenuhi salju lagi. Hujan es juga menghilang setelah Naruto mengalahkan Kanade. Kini kesunyian dan kehangatan yang menghuni suasana tempat ini.

Sepasang anak manusia berlainan jenis, saling menjauh dalam jarak lima langkah. Mereka tampak malu-malu begitu.

Dalam keheningan yang hambar, Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tidak gatal dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam pedangnya. Dia merasa bingung harus berkata apa dalam suasana hambar seperti ini.

Akhirnya suaranya yang keras menggema di dojo itu.

"Kanade..."

Dia melirikkan bola matanya ke arah Kanade. Kanade juga melihat ke arahnya. Terciptalah kemerahan di dua pipi mereka.

"Apa kamu mau ikut denganku ke Konoha nanti?"

Itulah yang ditanyakan Naruto. Kanade terdiam dan tetap menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sedetik kemudian, senyuman simpul terukir di wajah cerah Kanade disertai anggukan cepat.

'Ya, aku mau ikut denganmu, Naruto.'

Begitu senangnya, menarik Naruto untuk tersenyum dan memberikan tangan kanannya pada Kanade. Pedang merahnya tadi sudah dimasukkan ke dalam obi yang terpasang di pinggangnya.

Terpana akan tangan Naruto yang terulur padanya, Kanade menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Naruto tertawa dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Maksudnya... genggam tanganku ini. Aku akan mengajakmu makan hari ini. Ya, bisa dibilang kita berkencan sekarang."

Semburat merah hinggap lagi di dua pipi Kanade. Kanade mengangguk cepat dan meraih tangan Naruto. Naruto menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Bagus. Mari kita pergi sekarang!"

'Hn.'

Dengan perasaan cinta yang mulai bersemi, mereka melangkah ringan menuju keluar dojo. Saling tersenyum bersama dalam suasana yang berbunga-bunga. Hati mereka telah menyatu dalam ikatan yang sebentar lagi akan mempersatukan diri mereka. Untuk selamanya, mereka akan bersama.

Begitu bebasnya. Begitu bahagianya. Kanade merasa senang karena sudah mendapatkan cinta Naruto. Naruto akan menjadikan Kanade sebagai istrinya. Naruto mencintainya dan menerima kekurangannya.

Biarpun dia bisu, Naruto mengakui dia sebagai gadis hebat yang pernah dia temui. Gadis hebat yang begitu tegar menjalani kehidupan keras ini. Gadis hebat yang mandiri tanpa ada orang tua di sampingnya. Gadis hebat yang menjadi penjaga kerajaan ini. Gadis hebat yang telah berhasil menjadi samurai. Gadis satu-satunya yang telah menjadi sebagian hati Naruto. Dialah yang terpilih.

Inilah akhir dari kisah gadis samurai bisu. Dia telah mendapatkan cinta sejatinya yang akan terus membahagiakan dirinya. Sepanjang hidupnya, dia akan mengabdi pada Naruto dan akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik buat Naruto. Impiannya menjadi kenyataan.

Mereka terus melangkah bersama setelah keluar dari dojo. Menyongsong masa depan gemilang yang menunggu mereka. Tangan mereka saling terkait dan tidak akan terpisahkan untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENUTUP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setahun berlalu saat itu.

Naruto dan Kanade sudah menikah. Hubungan mereka ini direstui oleh orang tua Naruto. Naruto sangat senang karena orang tuanya menerima Kanade sebagai menantunya dengan tangan yang terbuka. Biarpun Kanade mempunyai kekurangan karena bisu, orang tua Naruto tetap menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Bahkan menganggap Kanade sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Pernikahan Naruto dan Kanade digelar secara besar-besaran pada musim gugur. Banyak teman Naruto yang datang ke acara pernikahannya. Mereka sangat antusias karena hanya Naruto saja yang baru menikah. Selebihnya masih berstatus pacaran dan tidak ada yang mempunyai pacar sama sekali. Mereka akan menikah sesegera mungkin untuk menyusul Naruto yang sudah menikah. Mereka tidak mau kalah dari anak Hokage keempat itu.

Acara pernikahan itu berlangsung meriah dan diisi oleh berbagai kejadian konyol. Shizuka dan Tokiwa juga hadir untuk meramaikan acara pernikahan itu. Menambah semaraknya acara pernikahan itu. Sehingga membuat Kanade merasa bahagia karena bisa merasakan namanya menjadi pengantin di acara pernikahannya sendiri.

Dia tampak cantik dengan balutan kimono putih khas pengantin perempuan, yang disebut Shiromuku. Sedangkan Naruto memakai kimono serba hitam khas pengantin laki-laki. Mereka berdiri berdampingan untuk menyambut tamu saat pesta pernikahan mereka berlangsung.

Terakhir, mereka mendapatkan lukisan diri mereka dari seorang pelukis yang bernama Sai. Lukisan diri mereka saat masih mengenakan pakaian pengantin. Lalu lukisan itu dipajang oleh Naruto di ruang tamu.

Lukisan itu menjadi benda yang sangat berharga bagi Naruto dan Kanade. Mereka selalu melihat lukisan itu jika teringat pada saat-saat mereka baru saja menikah.

Kini Kanade sudah hamil tujuh bulan. Tidak lama lagi, dia akan menjadi seorang ibu. Di depan lukisan itu, dia berdiri sambil tersenyum senang. Tangannya mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah membuncit sebesar gunung.

Dia berkata dalam hatinya.

'Aku sudah menikah dan sudah hamil sekarang. Sebentar lagi, aku akan menjadi seorang ibu...,' Kanade menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap perutnya yang sudah membesar.'Naruto sudah memberikan aku satu kebahagiaan terbesar ini. Di dalam perutku, ada calon bayi yang akan kurawat bersama Naruto nantinya. Ah, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat anakku ini.'

Dia terus mengelus-elus perutnya dengan dua tangannya. Dia tampak cantik dengan balutan kimono terusan panjang berwarna putih. Rambut putihnya yang panjang diikat satu. Kedua mata emasnya menyipit lembut. Perasaannya begitu tenang saat merasakan gerakan janinnya yang menendang-nendang perutnya. Sesekali membuatnya tersenyum lebar karena senang.

SET!

Sepasang tangan kekar membelit tubuhnya dari belakang. Kanade menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang berdiri di belakangnya. Naruto memeluknya erat sembari melemparkan senyum manis padanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu belum tidur juga, Kanade? Ini sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kamu tidur. Tidak baik kalau kamu begadang seperti ini," kata Naruto dengan nadanya yang lembut.

Kedua tangan Kanade bergerak untuk memberikan isyarat pada Naruto.

'Iya. Sebentar lagi, aku akan tidur. Kamu jangan khawatir ya Naruto-kun.'

Mengangguk mengerti, Naruto tersenyum lagi. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan Kanade agar bertatap muka dengannya. Memegang kedua pipi Kanade dengan erat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kamar! Kamu harus tidur. Besok kita akan pergi ke rumah orang tuaku. Ibu meminta kita menginap di sana hanya satu malam saja."

'Oh, aku baru ingat. Aku hampir melupakannya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa tidur sekarang."

"Eh? Kamu tidak bisa tidur?"

'Iya.'

"Ya, sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau aku bercerita agar kamu bisa tidur?"

'Boleh juga. Anak kita pasti akan mendengarkanmu bercerita juga.'

"Hehehe... Baiklah... Kita pergi sekarang!"

Naruto menepuk-nepuk halus kedua pipi Kanade. Ia tertawa lebar lalu merangkul bahu Kanade dari samping. Kanade tersenyum simpul dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya.

'Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Kamu memang suami yang sangat baik. Aku sungguh beruntung mendapatkan dirimu.'

Perasaan cintanya terus bertambah seiring Naruto memberikan perhatian padanya. Sehingga dia tidak sanggup berpisah sedetik saja dari Naruto. Dia akan mengorbankan apa saja asal Naruto tetap bersamanya. Baginya, Naruto adalah segalanya.

Keluarga satu-satunya yang dipunyai sekarang adalah Naruto dan orang tua Naruto. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan semuanya. Mereka telah menjadi orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Selamanya, dia akan terus menjaga mereka dengan segenap kekuatannya.

Dia merapatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada tubuh Naruto. Merasakan kehangatan sejati di malam larut ini. Berjalan ringan bersama Naruto dalam menyusuri lorong panjang yang bercahaya remang-remang karena diterpa sinar cahaya obor api yang dipasang di sepanjang dinding. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama-sama di rumah mereka sendiri.

Dalam dekapan hangat Naruto, Kanade menutup matanya sambil berjalan. Membatin di hati.

'Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun, untuk selamanya.'

Begitulah yang dia ucapkan. Suara hatinya menggema sampai ke langit gelap gulita yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang. Sang rembulan tersenyum karena mendengarnya. Semua alam turut mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER TERAKHIR UPDATE!**

 **Yeah, akhirnya tamat juga fic yang satu ini. Saya sangat puas sudah menyelesaikannya sekarang.**

 **Dengan begini, saya tetapkan fic "Mute Samurai Girl" ini sukses ditamatkan hari ini.**

 **Rabu, 18 Januari 2017**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih atas perhatian kalian yang telah membaca fic ini sampai ke chapter ini. Silakan beri review kalian lagi jika mau ya.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di karya baru lainnya.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **Hikasya**


End file.
